Shiny & New
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Sheamus is feeling tired, older and scared. The Shield has overrun his stage. He particularly dislikes trendy, young Seth Rollins. He can't stand being near him. Or maybe he wants to be closer. Oddball pairing. I haven't written in 2 years. Be gentle XTL.
1. Chapter 1

Still in his gear and sweating from his match, Sheamus rubbed his back and grunted. His body had taken a slamming and he felt it everywhere. At the moment, his back seemed to be the area of most tenderness.

"Damn. I'm getting old." Sheamus sat alone, needled inside by the feeling that he was in the twilight years when it came to wrestling years. How many people really still rocked it after 40? Some, but a small group.

Ever since his injury at Money In The Bank in 2013, he'd been different. His recovery had taken months. His return in January the following year was met with a lukewarm response, the crowd living for Daniel Bryan and those scene-crashers, The Shield. He felt his place slipping - overtaken by his new Cena-like persona that might alienate his original fans and he was threatened by the rebel youth of newcomers, pushing him from the picture.

"Fucker." He said it quietly, under his breath as he touched his back. The intense face of Seth Rollins glowed in his mind. Jesus, Sheamus hated that kid.

When the new guys first came on the scene, he'd expected to dislike Ambrose, but he'd turned out to be very cool. He was laid back and up for beers after every show. He was the kind of guy that grabbed a shirt out of the hamper if he was in a hurry.

But Rollins - with his sport jackets over tees, his skinny jeans, always looking so accidentally cool, it just got under the Irishman's skin. When Seth commented on music, Sheamus didn't know half the bands. He assumed they were obscure but later he'd find out they were just new. And he was out of touch. Rollins was almost ten years his junior. That added to the dislike too. Not to mention the hard kick to his lower back delivered earlier by the resident high-flyer of the Shield.

_XTL._

"So then, I just fell the fuck off." Ambrose was drunk and telling one of his deathmatch stories. "They thought it was planned. I'm fucking laying on my side, crying ..." He broke into laughter. "I was." He looked around at his co-workers with a sneaky grin.

"I doubt ya ever cry, Ambrose." Sheamus piped up and killed his beer. "Cept when they run out of beer, aye?" He winked.

"I believe that." Rollins had sauntered up and gave his Shield mate a fist bump.

"Sit down, dude." Ambrose moved, leaving a spot between himself and Sheamus. Inside, the Irishman groaned.

"How's it going?" Seth asked Sheamus and gave similar regards around the table to Daniel Bryan, Bo Dallas and his other stablemate, Roman Reigns. The big Samoan's eyes were locked on Sheamus and almost made the redhead jump when he looked up. Reigns looked from Sheamus to Seth and back. His eyes gave strong warning. He seemed to be the only one that could easily see how much Sheamus disliked Seth.

The redhead simply raised his brows in a manner that said "What?" He wasn't going to take a stare-down from a rookie who happened to have connections. And Sheamus certainly didn't need to be reminded that he was, himself, weighing in around 270 pounds. The equally large Samoan didn't scare him.

Reigns felt his point was made and looked away. He'd been surprised how quickly the redhead had challenged him. He'd heard that Sheamus was on the down-swing but apparently his temper was quite healthy.

"It turned out to be a DQ," Ambrose finished his story. The others laughed. Sheamus had no idea what had been said. Now he was aggravated with Rollins' intrusion making him miss Dean's story.

_XTL._

After a few too many, Sheamus begin getting a little loose-lipped. "So how did you..." - he pointed at Dean - "end up with this one?" He stuck a finger hard into Seth's shoulder who tried to laugh it off. However, there was an awkward tension.

"You mean wrestling? Or the love child we share?" Ambrose laughed, also quite drunk.

"Wrestling." Sheamus spoke up quickly. "You're old school, don't give a damn, fucking vintage. Then he's like all styled and pretty and moves around like a cat or something. You guys really clash."

"We each bring something different," Reigns spoke up, eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't talking to you, fella." Sheamus looked back at Dean. The usually talkative Shield frontman was wearing an uneasy smile. "We're supposed to clash, I guess." He looked at his beer. "Shit, I'm out. More beer!" He got rather loud trying to kill the whole tense moment.

"Don't be pissed because your big ass can't pull off my moves," Rollins said quietly as he stared at his beer. He looked to the redhead whose eyes were blazing now. "Sounds like your problem is with me. Well, I haven't done shit to you, man, so back the fuck off."

Sheamus jumped to his feet, hitting the table and turning over several beers. "Get up!" He stared at Seth. "Get up!"

Rollins was up immediately, fists clenched, jaw set. Also up was Ambrose, already squeezing between the two and Reigns, who looked ready to jump Sheamus at the slightest move.

"Hey, c'mon, guys." Ambrose drunk voice crackled. "Let's chill out here. Get the tension level back down to tolerable. Fuck."

"We're in public," Roman said sternly.

Ambrose snapped his fingers. "Good point. Public - we're in it." Some of the others were starting to laugh at Dean's drunk refereeing.

"Fuck it," Rollins huffed and sat down.

"I'm out," Sheamus added. He was pissed off, tired, drunk. He needed to just crash. Roman sat down slowly.

Ambrose followed Sheamus to the pub door. "Why you gotta pick on Rollins?"

"I can't stand that fuckin kid." Sheamus kind of growled.

"A kid. Exactly." Dean rationalized. "So give him a break." He noticed Sheamus staring over at Seth who looked back without even blinking. The tension was thick between them. Dean looked back and forth at the unyielding stares of each man. He clapped Sheamus on the back. "Or just fuck and get it over with." He strode off casually, already talking loudly to the table as he approached it. Sheamus reddened, immediately looked away from Seth and left the pub quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_For the sake of reference, this is around WrestleMania 2014, before the Shield breakup. Sheamus' feeling that the guys are "new" is simply due to the long break because of his injury. Coming back, it all feels new again, like a Shield re-introduction for him. ;)_

Sheamus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Damn that Dean, saying something so presumptuous. Not to mention, crass and untrue. There was a whole passel of people who thought Rollins was the hottest new thing to come along in awhile. However, Sheamus was not one of those guys. He had a keen dislike for Seth and nothing could change that. Not deep brown eyes, not a cute flawed smile, not thick natural curls around a warm face.

"Fuck!" Sheamus tore himself from thinking of the attributes of someone he so hated. He pulled himself together and brushed it off. Dean had put the idea in his head and he'd thought of Seth's good qualities. So what? None of that changed that Seth was someone Sheamus just couldn't stand. Period. By morning, he awoke, forgetting any of the nice factors of Seth Rollins and simply, hated him again. Things were back to the new normal for Sheamus.

_XTL._

First thing, Sheamus ran into Dean in the lobby. "What's up? You chill out a little?" Ambrose looked hung over but still smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Sheamus leaned in close. "Don't make jokes like that again though. About me having some, I don't know, thing for Rollins."

"Sorry, dude. I thought you rolled 'like that.' That's on me." Dean was apologetic.

"Well, I mean, I do ... sometimes. But I really hate that kid. You sayin that pissed me off." His face was serious.

"Fair enough. Sorry, man." Dean extended a hand. Sheamus took it for a quick shake. The redhead still noticed the little gleam in Dean's eyes and knew his friend was not convinced.

As if on cue, Rollins showed up. He immediately greeted Dean and then begin working the closures on his bag, fastening straps that were already closed, playing with zippers. He avoided even so much as eye contact with Sheamus. The redhead was relieved and kept it that way, chatting with Dean a bit and looking away from Seth.

_XTL._

As always, airports were a complete nightmare and finally boarding the 747 was nothing short of Heaven. Seth slipped into a First Class seat and Sheamus noticed the aisle seat was his own. He turned to Dean quickly. "Trade seats with me."

The dirty-blond looked past Sheamus to see a woman dressed in business wear including sky-high black heels - older, but doing it well, in the aisle seat of his assigned row. "Um, hell no."

"Do you have to think with your dick?" Sheamus was annoyed.

"Yeahhh," Dean answered in the accent of an irritating valley girl. He straightened up. "But really, hot cougar or Seth. Cougar, Seth." He lapsed into the goofy voice again. "OMG, what will I do? Now sit down, gingerbread man." He nudged Sheamus who stowed his bag and sat down beside Seth.

Already catching on to the dilemma, Rollins had slipped on headphones and pretended not to notice the oversized man sit beside him. Behind him, he heard Dean giving a smooth "hello" to the woman seated next to him. Seth rolled his eyes.

Moments after takeoff, petty arguments had started already. "Can you move your huge foot off of my side?" Seth punctuated the comment by kicking Sheamus' boot.

"Sure, fella, but do you need both arm rests? This is First Class. You have your own, you know?" He gave Seth's elbow a hard shove with his own. Seth shoved back and kicked at Sheamus' boot again. It was quite comical, however; the two were both seriously aggravated.

Ambrose leaned over the seat suddenly. In something of a yell and a whisper, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! This chick is staying in Pittsburgh. We're taping in Pittsburgh. I'm working back here." Dean popped his neck to one side. "So shut up!" He leaned back and picked up his conversation with the woman. "Sorry about that. So, what brings you to Pittsburgh? A modeling job?"

Both Sheamus and Seth couldn't help but break into quiet laughter. "A modeling job?" Seth mimicked. Despite himself, Sheamus laughed. Rollins added in a whisper, "For what? 'Cradle Robbers' magazine?"

The Irishman gave Seth an angry look. "She's not washed up just because she's older than him. And you."

"I was kidding. Fucking chill." Rollins shook his head. "What do you care? That chick is like late thirties. You're like 30 or something."

Sheamus was both flattered and yet, disappointed by the truth. "I'm 36," he said dryly. "Closer to 37, actually."

"Oh," Seth answered quietly. "I thought you were younger."

"You did?" The redhead couldn't keep the little chirp of happiness from his voice.

"Yeah," Seth answered and smiled a bit. "Don't get so excited." Both men laughed genuine warm chuckles.

They were quiet for several minutes and then Seth spoke up. "That why you hate me?" He looked down as he asked the question.

"Sometimes," Sheamus answered honestly.

"Dean and I are practically the same age," Seth pointed out. "Why don't you give him shit?"

"It's different with him. He's different," He nodded backwards towards Dean who was in deep conversation now with the older woman. "He's like old on the inside." He laughed a bit. Seth did as well.

The rest of the flight was harmonious - Seth listening to one of his possibly obscure bands, Sheamus resting his eyes, Dean talking up the woman beside him. Sheamus smiled to himself when he heard her laughter. "Well, that's working," He thought. It occurred to him that he was lonely. He'd not had a relationship in a long time. He was so over ringrats of any gender. His thoughts drifted to Seth and he snapped his eyes open, shutting the visions off. Ambrose had planted that thought and it was persistent - not because Sheamus actually wanted Rollins but for the obvious reason. He wanted the opposite. The mind played tricks like that. He had no interest in Rollins. He wasn't even totally on-board with even liking him. He glanced over at Seth's trendy jeans and stylishly ragged tee. His ponytail was messy but almost as if on purpose. Sheamus rolled his eyes, knowing a connection with this vain, style-obsessed high flyer would not happen. He even felt that keen dislike creeping back in. When Rollins pulled some high end lip balm from his pocket and smoothed it on, Sheamus already hated the obnoxious newcomer again.

Upon landing, Sheamus was quickly getting his bags down. He didn't speak a word to Rollins.

He looked back at Ambrose and saw him whispering lightly in the woman's hear. "I never even watched wrestling," she laughed.

"You'll love it," Dean said smoothly. He held up a small piece of paper. "I'll call you this afternoon. I'll get you cool seats and after, we can, well, we'll see." He winked. She smiled.

_In the terminal-_

"Done. Deal. In a 55 minute flight. Thank you, sirs." Ambrose bowed stuffing the phone number into his pocket.

"There's like hundreds of hot girls you could nail." Sheamus made the comment at Dean who was genuinely pleased with himself.

"Why her?" Seth added, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"The thrill of the chase, boys. She didn't know who I was, she's older than me, she isn't into wrestlers." He stopped suddenly. "But still, Ambrose prevails. That's worth 10 fangirls." He walked on and added casually. "And I think her tits are fake."

Seth and Sheamus exchanged a look. It said silently, "Typical Dean." They laughed a bit. Then Sheamus remembered his renewed dislike for Rollins and looked away coldly. Seth allowed his laughter to trail off and he felt the tension there.

_XTL._

The three sat a small table hidden in the airport's smoking pub. Dean enjoyed his cigarette and the privacy of the table they'd managed to get. "How did this happen?" He asked making a circle with his index finger, pointing to each of them. "When the hell did we end up traveling together?"

"Everybody else made their flights," Seth answered. "You were both hung over and I slept late because you didn't call me."

"I missed my flight?" Ambrose asked and finished off his beer. "That's a first." He winked at Seth. His friend looked solemn. "I'm joking," Dean added. "I may party but I have a good work ethic. This is the first time I missed a flight due to something I could control."

Rollins was quick to agree. He just wanted Dean to shut up. He never stopped talking. Usually, it didn't bother him. But he was feeling agitated, having the Irishman along. Since the end of the flight, Sheamus had reverted back to a snide, bristly attitude towards him.

"I've never known ya to be lazy," Sheamus said to Dean. "Maybe Seth just didn't like taking responsibility for sleepin in. Better to blame you, huh?"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Rollins looked to the redhead. "You don't know me or even him, for that matter. We're brothers. I don't try to blame shit on him. I stand up for him."

Ambrose interrupted, "Seth, man, it's cool. I'm sure Sheamus here was just fucking with you." He looked at Sheamus. "Right?"

"No, he wasn't," Seth argued.

"I wasn't," Sheamus clarified.

"See? He fucking admits it! He is passing judgment on me without even knowing me."

"I know enough," Sheamus interrupted. "You're snobby and flashy and try too hard."

"Snobby? When have I ever been snobby?" Rollins was pointing his finger in Sheamus' face.

Ambrose slipped his headphones on and cranked up his tunes. He played with his phone as he watched his two friends argue. He found it comical and rather liked the muted version. He ended up keeping his headphones on through an argumentative baggage claim trip, bickering in the cab and silent treatment in the elevator. He smiled throughout.

_XTL._

Alone in his room, Sheamus looked back over the tense morning of arguing with Rollins. It was certainly much less intense than the drunken almost-physical confrontation from the night before but it was still enough to agitate him.

However, the Irishman had to smile when he thought of Seth saying that he thought Sheamus to be younger. Had the brunette really meant that? Sheamus looked in the mirror. His eyes still had the same twinkle as they did five years ago. He had that warm smile that lit his blue eyes even more. His body was tighter than it had ever been. He'd managed to work his abdominal wall to a trimmer state than even his debut with the company, six years prior. He admitted to himself that he did look younger than his age. He smiled thinking that he still looked damn good. And his body was strong, healthy. He was rock-hard, head to toe - big biceps that got plenty of looks of either jealousy or plain lust; strong, defined pecs and thick traps; and those strong thighs. He was solid, tough, strong. His time wasn't coming to an end; he'd just let his mind tell him that. He breathed deeply and felt better. Oddly, this little moment of realization had started with a comment from Seth. Sheamus smiled a bit. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

That night as Smackdown was set to tape, Sheamus spotted Dean and went over to talk. "How's it goin?"

"It's going good." Ambrose's own blue eyes were lit mischievously. Sheamus followed his gaze and saw Dean's older conquest from the plane standing nearby.

"So I see," Sheamus laughed a bit. "So, have you ... um, well, have you seen Rollins?"

"Maybe," He answered, smirking. "Why?"

The Irishman grew impatient. "Dude." He sounded irritated.

"Okay, okay." Ambrose cracked his neck loudly. "He's by the service table." Sheamus was gone quickly in pursuit of Seth. When he saw him, his resolve to make amends for the bickering suddenly fizzled. He was stopped in his tracks, now wary of attempting a friendship with Rollins. He realized those deep brown eyes were on him and he turned away, stepping out into the chilly night.

He heard the door open and slam behind him, even over the sound of loud bus engines and semi-trucks, idling. Rollins stepped down the cement stairs. He stood beside the redhead and looked ahead. "What's your problem with me? " The Irishman didn't answer and Rollins stepped in front of his face. "I asked you a question." His dark eyes were serious.

For some reason, Sheamus had never noticed how tall Seth was. He was very close to eye level with him. Maybe all his judgmental thoughts where Seth was this "kid" had screwed up his perception of the man Seth really was. He had wisdom in his eyes, he spoke with confidence, his stance was strong. He looked, well damn, he looked really attractive.

"I don't know," Sheamus finally answered. He shivered, glad at least to be wearing a hoodie over his bare chest. His legs, however, were quite cold. He noticed Rollins had the benefit of his tactical style pants but his arms were bare. "Maybe because you're new, you're younger." Sheamus shook his head, feeling embarrassed.

"So are a bunch of other people - Dean, Roman, Bray Wyatt, Bo. I mean, why me? Why have you chosen to pick on me?" Rollins no longer looked angry, just simply curious. He looked at the ground. "I mean, I liked you right off."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're nice and fun, pretty down-to-earth." Seth hesitated. "Hot," He added quietly.

"Um, this is getting weird." The redhead stepped away and slipped in between the buses. The exhaust felt nice and warm.

"Why is it weird?" Rollins pursued him. "I know you go both ways. Don't play homophobe on me, man."

"Not that. Just _you _- saying things like that." Sheamus finally looked back to Seth's face. Damn, the brunette had an intense expression. It was so sexy and tempted Sheamus to move closer, but he remained planted. "You're like eight years younger than me. You made of fun of 'cradle robbers' on the plane."

"I was kidding, Sheamus." Rollins huffed. "I told you that. And I also said that you look younger than your age." He stepped closer, making Sheamus feel awkward but warmer. "Are you so hung up on me being too young that you can't look at me as an adult?" He gave the big redhead a light, but aggressive shove so that his back was against the bus. He put Sheamus' hands on his pecs, hard beneath his tight black shirt, mandatory Shield gear. "Pretty sure I'm all man," He whispered, looking into Sheamus' light eyes. Rollins gently gripped the redhead's jaw and leaned in.

Sheamus just didn't see this whole situation coming. The brunette was up against him, pinning him to the bus behind him. Seth was intense and quite mature. And now, Rollins was moving in to kiss him. He felt the urge to breakaway and was very close to doing so, but his body longed for the touch of another. He'd been so lonely and honestly, Seth had him turned on. He found the brunette extremely attractive at that moment. He closed his eyes and just let it unfold.

Seth's lips met his coworker's soft lips. They were warm and inviting. He liked the feel of Sheamus' wild facial hair against his face. He leaned against the redhead whose hands had traveled to just above Seth's well-toned glutes. He pressed his lips harder and then pulled away, gently. He ran a hand behind the Irishman's neck and pulled him in. They reconnected with another soft kiss and began opening for deeper ones, their tongues, mingling. Seth pulled away and gave the redhead a final soft peck before walking away slowly.

The entire act had lasted less than a minute. But so many things changed in that short period of time. Sheamus no longer saw Rollins as "a kid." He was definitely a man. The Irishman leaned his head back against the bus. "Damn," He was aroused. He had to have more of that. Finally, the warmth of Seth began to fade and Sheamus grew cold again. He returned to the building with a new attitude - a good one. He wanted to get in that ring, he wanted to push himself and he definitely wanted to know Seth better.

_XTL._

During their match, Sheamus drifted a bit, thinking back. The kiss had been intense, but soft and sensual. Rollins had come on fearless, almost making Sheamus feel like a young upstart. Seth was much more of an upfront and in-your-face kind of guy than the Irishman had thought. It did quite a bit to banish the idea of Seth being impossible to hook up with and it was certainly a turn-on.

In the ring, the brunette was all business. It was as if the kiss hadn't happened. That, too, impressed Sheamus. As he stood in the corner, waiting to tag in, he looked at Seth. Really looked at him. Aside from being very tall, definitely taller than the 6'1" billed height, he was big. He was a lean kind of muscle but that muscle was built - thick traps and a thick neck, a result of hours of training. His shoulders were wide and his biceps, large and defined. And strong, thick thighs that allowed all of those spectacular leaps. In the last couple of hours, Seth had gained about four inches of height and twenty pounds in muscle - at least in the eyes of Sheamus. And he finally did seem his twenty-eight years of age, a man nearing thirty, not an immature child.

_XTL._

After the show, it was a bus trip straight to a house show. Sheamus was disappointed that the roster wasn't staying overnight. He was significantly disappointed that Seth was on the "heel" bus and he wouldn't have contact with him until the following day. As he boarded, he noticed Seth stowing his bag in the bus cargo hold. The brunette looked over and saw Sheamus. He gave him a subtle wink and the Irishman felt his face redden. But it was a blush of excitement and he felt it deep in his body.

At the same time, he noticed Dean putting his girl from the plane in a cab. He'd obviously had some fun somewhere backstage or on an empty bus. She kissed him deeply and he returned it, playing the attentive lover. She slipped him her number for a second time. When her cab exited the gate of the arena's back lot, he wadded up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He casually lit a cigarette and leaned against the bus, inhaling deeply, his urges having been satisfied for the night.  
When Ambrose looked up and saw Sheamus staring at him, he shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a fucking jerk."

Sheamus just shook his head, half-smiling and thanking God that it wasn't Dean who'd caught his eye. He looked back and his smile faded. Seth had gotten on the bus already and Sheamus wished he'd gotten one more quick smile from him. He sighed and boarded the bus. His mind was on the next time he'd see Seth. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he felt a smile form without effort, he felt young.

_XTL._

The house show was in Philadelphia, a five hour drive. The roster arrived early in the morning and went about the usual routine - workouts, necessary shopping, a good meal. In late afternoon, most were checked into the hotel and relaxing.

Sheamus showered and dressed in casual street clothes. As he towel dried his hair, his phone sounded. He picked it up to find a text.

"Hey, got your number from Dean. Figure that's cool. We're at the gym. What's up after the show? Want to hang?"

Sheamus smiled and inhaled deeply, those wonderful butterflies arising in his stomach again. "Yeah. Wanna go for beers?"

"Beers are good. How about in your room?"

The Irishman froze. Rollins was not shy. He texted back, "Sure. I'll give you my room number at show. Have a good workout."

"Will do :)"

Sheamus set his phone down and sat on the edge of his bed. He was excited for the first time in a long time. God, it was nice to feel that way. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the clock and noting that he'd have some time alone with Seth in a little under seven hours - way too long.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews and encouragement. I wasn't sure this pairing would go over and maybe it's not the most popular, but thanks for giving it a chance._

Surprisingly, the night flew by. The Shield was not pitted against a match that involved Sheamus that night. He had his own bout with Alberto del Rio. He'd performed well and had a crowd that was behind him. Of course, he noticed the roar of both love and hate when the Shield's theme filled the arena. They were the biggest thing going and he decided to be happy for them, feeling his own rise would come again. He watched from the back and noticed the skill and athleticism possessed by Seth and felt guilty for the barbs at his style as being simply flash and not real wrestling.

_XTL._

It had grown close to 11pm when Seth texted the redhead. "Do you want me to come over?"

"I already bought the beer." Sheamus smiled as he sent the text. He held his phone, expecting a reply. He jumped when Seth knocked on his door. He opened it, trying to remain cool. "That was fast."

"Yeah, well, my room is right there." Rollins pointed just down the hall. "It wasn't a marathon." He chuckled as he walked in, taking the beer that Sheamus held out.

"You looked really good tonight," Sheamus commented.

"Oh?" Rollins raised his brows. "Not too flashy?"

The Irishman looked down and shook his head. He felt genuinely sorry. "Seth, I really, I don't know ..."

"Don't worry about it," Seth said, his smile gentle. "I was just teasing." He sipped his beer and kept his eyes on Sheamus. He looked him over slowly. His gaze was intense and finally, Sheamus looked away and picked up his own beer.

"Did you want to sit down?" The redhead motioned to the plush chairs in the room.

"No," Rollins was direct.

"Maybe TV?" Sheamus asked, running his fingers through his bright hair.

"Not really." Seth put his beer on the dresser and moved towards the Irishman.

"You want another beer?"

"I didn't even finish that one." Rollins was very close now, his gaze still fixed on Sheamus. "Don't you know what I want?" He reached forward and ran a finger down the redhead's torso.

"Yeah," Sheamus answered and watched Seth's finger move down his body. "I just didn't expect ... I don't know ..."

"Me being so forward?" Rollins smiled and it was sexy and smirky. "See, you don't know me, do you?"

Before Sheamus could answer, Seth pulled him by his shirt and kissed him like the night before - soft but electric. His hands slipped around the big man's thick torso. Sheamus moved his hands up Rollins' muscled arms - hard and fit. He felt the brunette pulling up his shirt and he slipped from it. Seth drank in the big chest and milky skin. He allowed his fingertips to trace the edges of Sheamus' large pectoral muscles. They reconnected and the kiss was much more intense.

"C'mon," Sheamus whispered and tugged on Seth's shirt. The brunette was out of it quickly. Rollins' tanned skin was firm and smooth against a wall of pure muscle. "Fuck, you're tight," Sheamus told him as he ran his hands over Seth's bare torso.

"You don't even know," Seth said close to the redhead's ear and gave it a soft lick. Sheamus' semi-erection became full and hard at those provocative words. They met for more kisses - hungry, breathtaking ones.

Mutually, they lowered to the bed, sitting on the edge, still making out, still touching each other, still into each other. Rollins made the initial move to lie back, pulling Sheamus with him so the two were pressed together tightly. Seth groaned in his throat when he felt Sheamus' hard dick against his own. He pumped his hips gently and caused a friction that made the redhead breathe heavily.

The brunette reached around for a handful of firm ass and used it to pull Sheamus closer. Their cocks seemed spring-loaded trapped behind denim flies. Without hesitation, the Irishman had his hand between them and he rubbed Rollins' ample hard-on. "Damn," Seth whispered, grinding against the warm palm. He made a little grunt of approval when Sheamus began opening his fly. He raised his hips a bit, allowing his jeans to be pulled down just below his swollen cock. When the redhead wrapped a strong hand around the shaft, Seth pumped forward involuntarily, making something of an aroused whining noise.

"That's what I like hearin," A much more aggressive Sheamus said softly as he stroked the thick erection. His other hand mingled in the curls falling away from Seth's loosening ponytail. He had the brunette flat on his back now and melting in his hands. This was going to be sweet.

They were again going at each other's mouths, their tongues meeting; lips opened and heads angling to taste one another. Seth followed Sheamus' lead and went for the redhead's cock. He stroked it lightly through the denim and smirked a bit when Sheamus was quickly tearing his jeans open and moving them down. Rollins wrapped his hand around what he found to be a thicker cock than he'd expected. He'd heard jokes about the Irish, he'd noticed Sheamus didn't sport a very impressive bulge in his gear but the man was doing just fine - nice girth, average length - just right. He pumped it and delighted in Sheamus' going into little fits of hard breathing along with those blue eyes rolling back slightly.

They mutually pleasured each other and kissed with vigor. At some point, they'd become comfortable - removing remaining clothing and slipping between the sheets. Seth's hair was completely free now and Sheamus enjoyed getting handfuls of it and pulling Seth close. Rollins also seemed attracted to the fiery hair of his partner and slipped his fingers through gently, tugging a bit with the pace of their kisses.

"I like kissin you," Sheamus told Seth. "You kiss great. It's not what I expected.

Seth smiled a bit. "I'm not sure what I expected from you but I'm very into this." He went in for another steamy kiss. "And I'm really into kissing. Always good to know a guy is good with his mouth." He gave the redhead's neck a lick. The feeling went straight to Sheamus' bulging hard-on. The feeling was followed by Seth, making his way down the big chest in front of him. He kissed, licked, and nipped his way down to Sheamus' nice cock and clean-shaven sac. His tongue made a trail between the big man's balls and Sheamus yanked Seth's hair greedily.

This is just what Sheamus needed. Eager Seth between his thighs, ready to please him. He'd not released the firm grip on Seth's hair and tugged at it, wanting Rollins' mouth on his cock.

Seth looked up and smirked,"Impatient, are we?" He unwound Sheamus' hand from his hair. "Calm down," He whispered and gave the Irishman's cock a gentle lick. He liked Sheamus' strong reaction – a heavy breath, a pump of the hips. He took the tip into his mouth and licked in circles slowly. Seth eased down the thick cock, already seeping and painfully hard. He liked the taste of Sheamus. He liked the scent – fresh but not an overwhelming assault of soap, just the natural fragrance of Sheamus' clean skin. He felt a more gentle hand rest on the back of his head, encouraging but not pushy. Rollins knew that he had gifts when it came to oral satisfaction and he held nothing back, thoroughly sucking and letting his fingers play about. Seth smiled noticing that Sheamus wasn't even breathing, his air stuck in his throat. When he finally allowed himself to exhale, it was accompanied by a groan of pleasure. He wanted Seth to continue forever but he knew that he'd be there before he was even ready. Sex was always so good when it was brand new; shiny and new; so damn good. Reluctantly, he pushed Seth away.

"Too much?" Rollins asked, tilting his head to one side and putting an intense gaze on Sheamus.

"For now," The redhead agreed. He pulled at Seth, wanting him closer and wanting more of those kisses. Their mouths met and the sensation was still electric.

Rollins broke away and put his lips against Sheamus' ear, "This kid gives good head, huh?"

"Excellent," Sheamus agreed and smiled. "You're officially past the 'kid' status." He pulled Seth back to his lips and kissed him hard. Rollins pushed the kiss to the next level, getting intense and aggressive, his hand gripping Sheamus' jaw line – his other hand pushing the redhead's arm down at the wrist. He grinded against Sheamus and got situated even closer between his legs. He felt Sheamus pulling back and his effort in the kiss, calming.

"What?" Rollins asked as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his new lover.

"Where are you goin with this?" Sheamus asked in a hesitant manner.

"All the way," Seth said with a sexy smile. He noticed that Sheamus looked slightly distracted. "What?" He pushed again.

"I don't really do the bottom thing." He was already trying to pull himself from under the brunette." And you seem like you're headin in that direction."

Rollins kind of huffed. "Seriously? This has to be a restricted situation? I'm good with either, but I'd expect you to be as flexible. Being an exclusive this or that – it's so yesterday."

"Ah, and an old guy would be stuck in yesterday?" The Irishman felt his face flush with heat, a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Seth said as he shook his head. "Sheamus, I'm not even saying that at all. I know twenty-something guys that play that way. But for me, personally, it's old-school." He pressed his lips back to the redhead's, hoping to move past the glitch in the night. He was willing to let Sheamus take the lead. He just wanted the night to continue, hot and heavy, exciting, new. He was already settling into the kiss when he noticed the stiffness of Sheamus' body and unfortunately not his cock. Seth pulled away again. "Okay," He wore a patient, sexy smile. "How do I get you back in the game?" He made a move as he started to go back down on the Irishman. But Sheamus grasped him by the bicep.

"Just. I guess, stop. I've gone soft." Sheamus said it bluntly with no embarrassment. He was letting Seth know it was his fault.

Seth screamed on the inside but remained a picture of patience on the surface. "That happens," He said smoothly. "But we can fix that." He slipped his tongue lightly across Sheamus' collarbone.

"No. No, it's all screwed up." The redhead was pulling himself to sit.

And that was it. Rollins' façade cracked."No, _you're_ screwed up," He said angrily. "Damn it." He rose from the bed, his own erection dissipating. He grabbed his clothing from the floor and put them on quickly."And you think I'm the one with the ego problem," Seth shook his head. "Yeah, right, whatever. See ya around."

And the brunette was out the door. Sheamus sat stunned at how fast things had unraveled. He realized quickly that it was his own doing. At this point, going after Seth would be completely useless. If the moment wasn't ruined before, it sure as hell was now. Damn, more than just the moment was ruined. The possibility of this whole new relationship was over. He had no idea how to interact with Seth next time he saw him. They weren't close enough for"reconciliation." Things never got started. But he didn't want it to be over. He'd put himself in a terrible spot and was back to sitting alone in a hotel room. He knocked his head back into the headboard with a thump. "Fuck." He had nothing more eloquent to say. His mind was simply full of disappointment.

**AN**: I know, I know. I never make getting to the good stuff simple. What can I say? I like the thrill of the chase – just like my fictitious Dean. (And the real Dean, I'm guessing.) So stick around and don't kill me. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Seth jerked his keycard from his pocket and fumbled as he tried to slide it in the door. He dropped it, cursing. "Lovers' quarrel?" Seth looked up to see Dean who was quite drunk.

"I'm going to bed, Dean." Rollins huffed. "Go sober up." He entered his room and slammed the door.

"Okay," Ambrose answered, teetering in the hall. Moments later, another door opened and Sheamus emerged wearing only jeans, his hair a bit messy. "He's in there," Dean pointed to the door that Seth had gone into. He was still in the same spot, hammered from liquor and looking glazed over. It was actually funny and Sheamus would've commented but his mind was on Seth. "I got this," Dean said suddenly and he banged on Seth's door. Sheamus cringed.

"Damn it, Dean," Seth snapped then looked to see Sheamus hovering nearby. "What?" Seth asked angrily.

Sheamus stood without a word. Ambrose wobbled over and grasped the arm of the Irishman. "Talk to him," Dean slurred and drug him towards Seth.

"I want to," Sheamus said softly, looking into Seth's eyes. "Please," He whispered. Rollins sighed but opened the door.

"Come on," The brunette motioned his head into the room. Sheamus walked in and Seth stood talking with Dean for a moment. "You know where your room is, man?" Dean nodded and waved. It made Seth laugh a bit. "Bye." He eased the door shut. Rollins closed his eyes for a moment and then turned slowly to meet the redhead who was pacing a bit. "So? What do you want?"

"You." It was a simple answer. Sheamus had quickly decided after Seth departed to not allow the night to end like that. He'd slipped on his jeans and gone after him. "I just want you." He made sure Seth understood. His eyes were serious and sexy. He approached the brunette and stopped short of embracing him. It didn't matter – Seth reached out and pulled Sheamus close. Their lips met and the kiss was heated almost immediately. "So I'm forgiven?" Sheamus smiled. Rollins smiled back and kissed him again. The two pulled at each other, breathing becoming heavy, buttons popping open, zippers coming undone.

Their accelerating passion suddenly halted when they both jumped. A loud thud had shaken the door. The two looked at each other. Seth was nodding his head. "Yeah, that was Dean."

"Yep." Sheamus agreed as he zipped his pants. He opened the door and Ambrose fell into the room. He gave them a peace sign and then passed out.

_XTL._

After the guys had settled Dean's dead weight into Seth's bed, they'd returned to Sheamus' room and their hot making out picked up. Both were nude and in bed and against each other. The redhead was on top and aggressively kissing Rollins, his fingers mingling in the dark hair and on the tanned skin of his new interest. Seth pulled back a bit and looked at Sheamus. "So this is good, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered and blushed. He felt embarrassed about his stubborn behavior from earlier. "It's very good." He kissed Seth lightly and then hesitated. "It's just I'm used to being …" Rollins had reached forward and shushed Sheamus with his finger.

"Let's not even get into that." Rollins wanted to just get this going. He was ready for the physical enjoyment that awaited him. He wanted to feel good, he wanted to show Sheamus that he could please him; he wanted both of them to have earth-moving orgasms. He saw that Sheamus didn't look convinced. "Hey," Seth spoke in a sexy whisper. "We don't have to figure that out tonight. I just want to get with you – right now." He kissed the redhead's neck. "I don't care where I end up – top, bottom, sideways." He laughed huskily. He kissed against the milky chest in front of him. "So, you want to penetrate me?" More kisses. "Works for me." Kisses and little licks. "Just don't stop." Seth watched closely as Sheamus almost seemed to think things over but then the redhead's eyes softened and he kissed Rollins with a renewed energy, and let go of the nagging, silly thoughts in his head.

They made out in the dim light and were pressed against each other, Sheamus on top with his knees inside Seth's thighs, pushing. "Just what you needed," Seth whispered. His hands kneaded the fair flesh on his companion's round butt. The Irishman was pumping Seth's dick slowly and moving his own against the tanned cheeks of the younger man. Seth opened his legs wider so that the head brushed right against the puckered opening.

"Fuck," Sheamus simply cursed. American slang and style was his own now and he didn't use any novel Irish phrases. He'd been around the language of his colleagues now for six years. And "fuck" seemed to sum up every event. Feeling Seth's hot readiness was no different.

"More like 'Fuck me', yeah?" Seth asked in a sexy tone. He had spread his legs and was rubbing his entrance against the big dick waiting there. His hand slipped down and he prepared himself, too impatient to wait. He'd grabbed the little bottle of lube off the nightstand and used it liberally on himself and his partner's hard cock. He groaned against the big man's shoulder. "Mm, go ahead. I want it."

Sheamus wanted it too. But an irritating little voice in the back of his mind pointed out how pushy Seth was, demanding and setting the pace. Even though Rollins had easily agreed to take the less dominant position, he still had to control the situation somehow. The redhead pulled Seth's arms back up to the pillow and pinned them. He did it roughly and held Rollins down tight. "Ya want it, do ya?" He said in a growl.

Seth was shaking, turned on from the sudden mood shift. "Yeah, yeah." He grunted loudly as Sheamus entered him without hesitation. "Oh fuck," Rollins moaned. The sensation was a bit rough but it was just right for the moment. In mere seconds, Sheamus had Seth completely on his cock. The brunette whined at the sudden rate that he'd been opened wide. He hoped for a moment of settling but the redhead was already pumping, head to base. Seth made some noise of discomfort.

"My fat cock too much?" Sheamus asked him, his voice a bit cold. And he continued fucking Seth hard. He kept the brunette's arms pinned down tightly and kept Seth's thighs spread using his own stronger legs. He pressed his big upper body against Seth so tightly that he had no idea what the answer had been. He'd heard some noise come from Seth but it was just unintelligible mumbling. Sheamus' eyes were shut, his brows furrowed as he slammed forward each time, taking his sweet time fucking Seth's tight ass.

Finally the brunette was able to free his arms and pull himself back a little. "I can't breathe." He pushed Sheamus back a little. "I like this – a whole fucking lot – but could we slow down?"

"Too rough?" Sheamus was gripping Seth everywhere he could reach, his arms, behind his neck, around his slim waist. He wasn't slowing down.

"Not too rough," Seth assured him, still trying to slow the redhead down. "But maybe from zero to one hundred too quickly." He winked. "Ya know?"

Sheamus pulled out and Seth looked surprised. "I didn't mean to stop." But he was caught off guard by the big man turning him on his stomach. Sheamus pressed his forehead across Seth's back, wiping his sweat and hair from his face, wordlessly. He re-entered the brunette from the back and was in deep immediately. Seth grunted and began to speak, "Hey, just ... Look can you –" Seth was cut short by a large fair hand across his mouth.

There was a sense of panic rising. Rollins felt trapped and he couldn't speak and he was getting this relentless fucking by a guy strong enough to hold him down all he wanted. But damn, he wanted to like it. He knew that Sheamus definitely had some control issues now. And the guy had wanted to talk but Seth had pushed him to forget about it and move on. And, damn, the redhead had done just that.

But finally Sheamus removed his hand from across Seth's mouth and kissed his neck lightly, slowing the sex down. Rollins took in huge breaths of air and felt better. The redhead's hand had reached under and found Seth's cock and pumped it perfectly. Both were groaning in their throats, heavy breaths of air between each sound. Rollins melted against the redhead and started relaxing as the penetration begin to feel like silky heaven. The thick cock inside him found the brunette's sensitive nerves and he gasped at each stroke. Meanwhile, Sheamus used his fist to pull at Seth's hard dick and edge him to an orgasm. At the moment, any confusion, fear, anger – it ceased to exist. All that mattered was the intense pleasure within the sheets. Rollins felt a rising, uncontrollable urge. It was obvious. "You're goin to get off on my cock aren't ya, Seth?" The thick accent was a sexy whisper.

"Yeah," Seth breathed. "Like really soon." He whined as both the penetration and the hand on his cock sped up. The redhead's other hand pulled Seth's head back using a handful of thick hair. Rollins was making broken little whines and groans, feeling his cock close to letting go.

"Mm, yeah, ya can let go, Seth." The whispers made Rollins gulp. "This the first time ya rode cock born before 1985?" Sheamus had twisted his little insecurities into a fun sex element. Rollins thought about it and damn, it was the first time he'd ever fucked someone that much older. He found it hot, he liked it. He was into the bigger, stronger man that was fucking him out of his mind. He began to make those telling noises and shaking movements . He came fiercely, shaking and barely able to form words. His companion pumped to his own loud orgasm.

_XTL._

"Damn," Seth repeated for perhaps the tenth time since the two settled beside one another in bed. Sheamus lay close with a thick arm under Seth's neck. He smiled at the brunette's cursing. He leaned and kissed Seth's lips. He knew the sex had started roughly and he wanted to show Seth that he hadn't just used him. His feelings of insecurity had settled when Rollins had been so receptive even to sex that may have gotten too rough for a first time. But the guy stayed and enjoyed it. Sheamus wanted to see Rollins again. He wanted a chance to take him to bed in a slower manner and really please him. Seth seemed into him and that made Sheamus smile. If he had any questions, they faded when Rollins made a tiny snoring noise, asleep on the Irishman's bicep. And with Dean knocked out in Seth's room, the redhead was pleased to have Seth sleep beside him. He liked the guy – a lot. He turned his head and put his face near the curly locks of hair. He slipped into sleep quickly. His body and mind felt satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

In the midst of a yet another night of passion and urges, Seth found himself once again kissing a non-responding Sheamus. They'd been together a couple of weeks now, going to bed when time permitted. Each time was delicious. But every time the brunette took the lead, his new lover would withdraw and become less involved. Till now, Rollins had simply given in. His desire to be with the Irishman was stronger than the desire to argue about their roles in the fragile new relationship. But this time was different. They were in Seth's own condo in Tampa; making out in his king-sized bed and even in this place of comfort and complete privacy, Seth felt a lack of trust between them.

Rollins suddenly sat up, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "When does this end?"

"What do ya mean?" Sheamus refused to even acknowledge a problem. He remained reclined on the bed, his nude pale body relaxed on Seth's pillows.

"This." Rollins gestured with a finger between the two of them, pointing back and forth. "We get in bed. It's great. We're into it. I move on you and you close down." His dark eyes stared at Sheamus. "You won't let me take the lead. I told you – I don't do exclusive roles. I want to penetrate you too, sometimes. You knew this."

"Well, I don't want ya to." Sheamus was stubborn and direct. "You knew _that_." He stared back at Seth, making his stance clear.

"Fucking why?" Rollins was aggravated and tired of the run-around. "We talked about it. Yes, you have done it. No, it didn't physically hurt. You thought it felt okay. So, why not? It can be a hell of a lot better than just okay. Let me show you." He slipped back down on his side, facing the redhead. He ran his thumb across his partner's soft lips. "Let me be the one to show you."

"I told ya, Seth. Yes, I did go for that a little when I was in my twenties – younger than you even. I never loved it and I became very comfortable just being on top."

"Getting comfortable is for old people," Rollins shot back. "You have to mix it up a little, right?" He attempted a smile but was so exhausted from what he found to be a petty argument that he managed only a slight one.

"There's mixin things up and there's bein somebody's bitch," Sheamus replied and then instantly looked down, realizing what it sounded like he was implying.

"I'm your bitch?" Rollins shook his head. "Okay, tell yourself that if it helps." He rose from the bed and put his jeans on in a normal, unrushed way. "But remember, it's this bitch that had the balls to tell you how I wanted you. This bitch wasn't afraid to kiss you. This bitch has been mature enough to feed your silly ego." Seth slipped his tee own. "This bitch is going out for a beer. If you're here when I get back, great. If you leave, lock the door behind you."

The redhead lay in bed and heard the powerful engine of Seth's Ducati Diavel roar to life. (Kisses to luvcmpunk314) He drove away calmly and the sound slowly disappeared.

_XTL._

Seth was gone only minutes when he felt his cell phone vibrating in the chest pocket of his jacket. A very simple message: "Please come back"

And he did. Seth wasn't looking for obstacles or senseless arguments. If Sheamus wanted to work it out, he was more than ready. He'd initiated this because he thought it would be fun and romantic. He wasn't into games and stress.

Within moments, Rollins was back in the bedroom and looking at a jean-clad Sheamus. "So?" Seth wasn't impatient but really didn't know where things were going.

"So … I didn't want ya to leave," The redhead said simply. "But I don't have new answers to old questions." He looked away to avoid the reaction on Seth's face. "I just wanted to be with you."

Seth sighed quietly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sheamus turned slowly.

"Okay." Rollins half-smiled. He wanted the same – just to be together. He wasn't interested in leaving for a beer or a discussion or any other interruptions. He knew he was just letting Sheamus have his way and it wasn't productive in any way but right now, he just wanted to get laid.

He kicked his shoes off and slipped his jacket and shirt off. He was beside Sheamus quickly and the two kissed for a moment. "That was easy." Sheamus said quietly.

"Shut up," Seth told him and meant it. He wanted to have sex but not bad enough to take any arrogant comments from the redhead. "Just kiss me and fuck me." He smirked.

It wasn't long before the argument was in the past, the two were again naked and Sheamus was on top of his new lover kissing him aggressively. Rollins was returning the kisses, hot and intense; his hands squeezing the firm ass of the big redhead. "You just wanna give it to me so bad, don't you?" He teased.

"Hell yes," Sheamus answered quickly. He was already slipping a wet finger inside Seth and stroking his cock. The brunette raised his hips as Sheamus jerked him slowly. He could feel the big man's own rigid dick against his inner thigh but neglected to touch him. If Sheamus wanted to take the lead then he could also handle the foreplay. Perhaps that was a little selfish but Seth had tried on many occasions now to make it mutual and frankly, he was exhausted. So he relaxed and allowed Sheamus to please him.

It surprised Seth a little when Sheamus eased down the bed and began sucking him. He hadn't expected that to play out tonight but he was so glad it had. He loved the feeling and tugged at tufts of red hair as his lover took him deep. That mouth felt so good, Rollins was moaning and pumping his hips against it. This blissful action went on for several minutes. Seth pulled himself away suddenly. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum like that."

Sheamus didn't reply but found Seth's cock again with his mouth. "I'm serious," Rollins warned and pushed at Sheamus. The Irishman took Seth's hand and pulled it away. He slipped his arms around Rollins' firm thighs and sucked Seth's cock end to end. Seth lay there – quiet, barely-breathing, tense. He was almost there. "Oh damn," He moaned quietly and moved his hips in a thrusting motion. "Oh yeah, so good." His abdominal muscles trembled. Sheamus moaned against his cock as he sucked it and it was over. Seth got off hard. He was shaking, his eyes were clinched shut, his cock jerked several times as he came. He loved the way Sheamus swallowed and still kept licking him.

After the amazing orgasm, Sheamus was on top of him, pushing at Seth's tight pucker with his hard-on, aching. "It won't take long. Please."

"Yeah," Seth almost whispered. He was still slightly light-headed from getting off so intensely. He whined a little when Sheamus entered him but he became comfortable quickly. He was relaxed and his muscles were easy and soft. Sheamus began pumping, swiftly but not too deep or hard. It was a nice light fucking that worked the head of his cock. He looped his arms under Seth's and pulled him close. He kissed the brunette's neck lightly and breathed against his skin. The Irishman hadn't lied. He was coming in less than a minute; moaning low against the tan skin of Seth's neck.

When he pulled out and lay beside Seth, he glanced over. Rollins had his eyes shut and slight smile on his face. "You liked?" Sheamus said, only half joking.

Rollins opened an eye. "I liked." He grinned broadly. "A lot." Sheamus scooted close to him and put an arm across his flat belly. He kissed Seth's shoulder and then lay his head against it. Seth ran his fingers through the bigger man's hair. He thought Sheamus was very sweet like this. He wanted to see this side of his partner more often.

**AN**: I apologize for the long delay. I can honestly say, at this exact moment, I hate my new job. It's stressful as hell. As for this chapter, I'm not very thrilled with it either. I wanted to give you guys something but it's pretty generic and kind of full of Xmastreelites relationship drama. Lol I am trapped in writing drama. Forgive me. Look for less next time with more pervy, dirty stuff that I know you crave. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"What's up your ass?" Ambrose asked the grumpy redhead as they ate breakfast in the wee hours. Both had decided to hit the gym early for the quiet time but only Sheamus seemed annoyed that it had not quite worked out.

"Absolutely nuthin. That's for sure." Sheamus grunted and then looked sideways at Dean. "Why?"

"What the fuck?" Ambrose looked confused. "Because you're bein' a fucking jerk. Holy fuck. Forget it." Dean shook his head and ate oatmeal and bacon he'd mixed together.

"Sorry," The tall Irishman growled, sarcastically.

"Holy shit." Ambrose stared at Sheamus. "I thought you were getting laid. I'd hate to see you when you're hard up."

"I'm gettin laid. I know ya know that but ..." The redhead trailed off.

"What?" Ambrose actually wondered where this was going.

_XTL._

Ambrose just half-smiled. "That's it?" He seemed to share Seth's attitude. "So just let him fuck you."

"Did ya hear a word I said?" Sheamus was annoyed at Dean's simple answer to the problem.

"Yeah but it's fucking lame. You're kind of a whiny baby, aren't you?"

The Irishman cut his eyes at Dean. "Fuck you, Ambrose."

Dean looked off for a moment and then a glint came into his eyes. "So you were into getting plowed when you were younger?"

"Great way to put it." Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"I'm making a point here." Dean informed him while giving the redhead one of his signature expressions.

"Continue," Sheamus said sarcastically.

"Well, you bitch about getting old. You relive your younger days and you'll feel better." Ambrose said with a full mouth. "Nothing like getting your ass owned by a guy ten years younger to feel like a kid again." Dean laughed in his throat.

"He's eight years younger," Sheamus corrected and noticed Dean roll his eyes. "And I'm not sure I'd like to feel like a kid again." He laughed a little.

"Ugh. Man, you know what I meant." Ambrose stood while wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Let's hit the gym."

Sheamus rose and followed. And truth to told, he didn't completely dismiss Dean's interesting little idea. 

_XTL._

That night, Seth made tentative moves toward Sheamus. After the debacle at his condo, he was cautious. The two were on the large hotel bed clad only in tight boxer-briefs and kissing softly. Seth couldn't help the usual urges that crept into him when he was making out with his fiery-haired lover. He licked along a milky collarbone and rolled on top of Sheamus, his mouth moving up the fair-skinned neck with light kisses that involuntarily increased with hunger, pulling the soft skin between his teeth. Seth made a breathy groan against the fresh-smelling flesh and ground his hard dick into the thick alabaster thigh beneath him. "Want you so bad," He breathed against Sheamus' ear. His fingers danced down the tight torso and dipped into the black boxers. "Just want to fuck you, make you come so hard." Rollins was on fire and letting his feelings spill forth without censoring them.

Sheamus hadn't spoken much and was still quiet but allowed little whispers of moans come from his lips. He tried to just concentrate on Seth's lips and warm breath against his neck. It felt so nice and he relaxed into it. As Seth's fingers moved towards his hard cock, he stopped trying to concentrate and let himself go. God, not concentrating was so much better. He allowed himself to go with the moment. Seth slipped a hand behind his head and pulled him into a hard, luscious kiss. The redhead made little groans in his throat and breathed heavily. He lifted his hips against Seth's hand now wrapped around his stiff dick.

The brunette was afraid to exhale. He'd never had his lover so unguarded and easy. Was this some moment that Sheamus would suddenly break free from and pull away? Seth hoped to God that it wasn't. He was into the sex he'd been having with the well-built man underneath him but how he wanted to get inside his beautiful, fair-skinned lover.

Over the years, Seth had often been the taller, bigger guy in a relationship and it seemed that his playing a dominant role had never been a problem until he'd gotten involved with Sheamus. It was as if some ridiculous societal rule had pre-decided that because he weighed forty pounds less than his conquest, he should be a receiver. Rollins thought that was pure bullshit. Did being smaller than a guy who was insanely large compared to most other men make him the bitch? What the hell was in Seth's vein? Estrogen? That was a laugh. He was full of testosterone – maybe more than his older counterpart. He wanted to thrust, wanted to fuck Sheamus hard. His lust to do so was overwhelming and he wanted it so bad this particular night – so much that if he didn't get his way, he was ready to end this relationship. Despite caring about Sheamus and not one to base a relationship on sex only, it was beyond that. It was about his place as a "girl" and not being treated like a man. He wanted to show his lover what a man he was truly was. And Seth couldn't help but savor that the redhead had never been truly satisfied as a bottom – because Seth knew he could rock that big boy's world. He smiled thinking about it.

Rollins continued his pursuit and became less cautious. It was now or never. He pinned one large arm at the wrist and continued pumping the Irishman's dick as he kissed and bit as his neck. All he got from Sheamus were quiet moans and a willingness to accept the advances. Rollins pushed at the boxers, wanting them off. Sheamus maneuvered and slipped them down and off completely, losing them somewhere in the lush white sheets of the bed. Seth groaned as he stroked the now-free cock that dripped silky precum. Under him, Sheamus moaned with more volume and thrust slowly into his younger lover's hand. He reached for Seth's own underwear and pushed at them. Rollins raised himself and used his legs to rid himself of the fabric barrier. He found himself grinding against the redhead, and engulfed his mouth with aggressive kisses. Loose pieces of dark hair and wild platinum fell across Sheamus' face and he ran his fingers into it and pushed it back without breaking the kiss. Seth's mouth felt so good and tasted so sweet. If he allowed himself to think ahead to the possibilities of the night, he became tense but quickly forgot as he felt the heat of Seth's body against him and those soft lips pressing to his.

The redhead swallowed hard as he felt Seth maneuver himself between his thick thighs and settle his dick between the fair cheeks, far from penetrating him but still much closer than he'd been before. And something that Sheamus hadn't felt in at least five or six years. Rollins could feel the tension enter his partner's body immediately. "Trust me," Seth whispered between kisses. He couldn't help but enjoy the vulnerable, innocent version of Sheamus with nervousness in his blue eyes. "Okay?" He kissed along his lover's neck.

"Okay," Sheamus relented. A bit of tension left his body but he was certainly not completely relaxed. That was fine with Seth. He accepted it as a challenge. He'd make Sheamus relax. He'd make sure his redhead did a lot more than relax – he'd make sure he got him off good, make sure that Sheamus would be begging to get fucked again.

Rollins snaked down the Irishman's body and was on his cock with a juicy mouth. Sheamus moaned loudly at the unexpected sensation. He pushed on the back of Seth's head and the brunette took him balls deep. Seth loved the way his partner's abs trembled and his inner thighs shook. Rollins sucked his own finger into his mouth and wet it thoroughly. He kept the blow job going full-force and slipped his finger inside an extremely tight pucker. He knew this would be a slow progression and was ready to take as long as it took to get his throbbing cock inside this scorching body. Rollins was surprised at first when something touched his hand and then so excited, realizing it was a warm tube of lubricant. Having Sheamus slip the object to him so quietly and discreetly, he knew better than to comment but simply took it gently in his palm and rested it against the big man's thigh while he sucked him and used his other fingers to softly prod. No rush necessary.

He knew he should be relaxed and enjoying this but Sheamus found himself looking at the ceiling. He had no idea what his mental block was when it came to being a bottom. Actually, the block was not to being a bottom; it was being a bottom to Seth in particular. Did it stem from his feelings of being upstaged by someone younger, fresher? But hadn't Rollins proven to be a good guy, a flexible lover, a mature, easy-going man? The redhead closed his eyes and let the sensations of Seth's mouth and curious fingers take him to warm, sensual places. He almost winced but exhaled deeply as he felt Seth move the warming lube to cover his fingers.

Rollins was bursting with excitement. This was going so much farther than he'd expected. His dick was so hard that it hurt. He drizzled the lubricant across his fingers and down his partner's inner thigh where it would be easy to reach should he need more. He'd always found that to be a useful little move rather soaking a guy right at his entrance, it was nice to have it on the inner, upper thighs. And he liked stroking his cock between a pair of thick thighs like Sheamus had. Seth went back to stroking with his left hand and using his right hand to relax his slightly tense conquest. With his index finger soaked with lube, he slipped inside only slightly. He felt the muscles fight him and moved to swallow the redhead's cock. That worked like magic and his finger slipped in easily. There was an audible gasp from Sheamus but no protest, even as Rollins pushed his entire finger in and began stroking it slowly back and forth. He just whispered a few curses and breathed hard enough to make his large torso rise and fall in a prominent way.

As much as Seth was dying to rush, he held back and slowly inserted his middle finger with caution. There wasn't too much resistance. Sheamus was melting. The brunette spent plenty of time warming his partner up and then returned to his lips. The kisses went from soft to intense and back, over and over. Meanwhile, Seth had slipped comfortably between the redhead's thighs and stroked his cock against the big, lubed-covered thighs. Damn, that felt good enough to get him off. He considered it even. But Seth knew what he really wanted – a nice piece of that sweet ass and damned if he'd miss that. He pushed closer and didn't have to coax Sheamus into a position to let him in. After a bit of situating, there was nothing stopping Seth and he pressed his head against the tight ring of muscles. He felt instant tension but not enough to stop him. He eased in slowly. The mostly quiet Sheamus, up until now, moaned loudly. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. "It'll feel good. Relax," Seth told him. His voice was both sexy and reassuring. He worked his cock back and forth in shallow, slow thrusts. He went deeper as felt Sheamus relax. Seth groaned when he was slowly pumping his full length into his partner. He grasped Sheamus' cock and stroked it in time. The redhead moaned and it was just sounds of raw pleasure. "I'll make you feel good, baby," Seth whispered. Sheamus blushed a little at the term of affection but he liked it – a lot.

They'd been having slow, hot sex for awhile when Seth abandoned his partner's cock and interlaced their fingers and leaned forward, over Sheamus. He held the big man's arms down and fucked him gently. God, he loved holding Sheamus down, loved fucking him. He made the thrusts harder and grunted a bit with each. Sheamus' thighs tightened against Seth's hips and he responded with his own breathy grunts. Rollins bit at his neck, telling Sheamus how he was going to make him come. It was so hot to hear.

Rollins could feel his partner wanting to burst and he released the redhead's hands. Sheamus went straight for his own cock and started pumping it. Seth fucked him faster and coaxed him. "Come for me, baby." It drove Sheamus crazy. His cock pulsed and he came hard against Seth's beautiful abs. Seth banged into his lover and drained his cock inside. He thought he'd pass out it felt so damn good.

They lay side by side, wet with sweat and panting. Seth was utterly satisfied. Sheamus seemed to be. He refused to ask or press for information. He hoped Sheamus would communicate with him soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I think I'm goin to take a shower before I go to sleep," Sheamus told Seth without looking over at him.

Rollins was propped on his side, carefully studying the redhead's face. "Okay." He wasn't sure what Sheamus was thinking. Was he cleansing himself of the mortifying experience? He'd just coaxed his partner into being his bottom for the night. He hoped they were okay.

"You should come with me," Sheamus added and looked over at Rollins. He smiled a little and leaned over and kissed Seth. "If ya want to."

_XTL._

In the heavy steam of the shower, Seth peppered the redhead with kisses on his broad back, muscled chest, and soft mouth. "Wasn't bad, was it?" Rollins wanted some kind of response regarding their switched up sex earlier.

"It was good," Sheamus admitted and looked down shyly. "It felt … really, I don't know. It felt really damn good."

"You seemed like you were into it," Seth teased and ran his hands down his partner's back and pinched his butt playfully.

"I was." Sheamus smiled at Seth. "It was much better than the past. Much better."

"We could do that again then?"

"Yeah, we can do it again." Sheamus looked directly into Seth's deep eyes. "I want to. I like it with you."

"Because I'm awesome," Seth teased.

"Hey don't forget I can break ya in half." Sheamus pulled Rollins into a mock headlock. "Don't make me angry."

"I wouldn't like you when you're angry?" The brunette leaned his head back on the Irishman's chest. "Who are you? The Hulk?"

"Haha, you're so funny, aren't ya?"

"Yes," Seth answered, starting to laugh a bit. The laughter was cut short when Sheamus kissed him. They embraced tightly in the shower. They rounded out their night with steamy kisses and playful teasing. They enjoyed each other and fell asleep tangled together tightly.

_XTL._

"Oh dude, you got fucked." Dean was speaking rather loudly to Sheamus outside the arena, at the back entrance. "I can see it on your face. It was all tense and uptight and now, you look a little stoned."

"Will ya shut up!" Sheamus whispered but it was an emphatic one. "Damn, you're a nosy fucker."

Ambrose held a cigarette in his lips as he spoke. "But I'm a right nosy fucker."

"Maybe," Sheamus relented. He was actually in a really good mood and didn't mind if Dean knew about this development.

"You're welcome." Dean squinted through the smoke. "I put the idea in your head." He thumped Sheamus on the skull as he said it.

The redhead pulled away. "Don't be thumpin me beautiful hair." He smiled broadly and considered Ambrose's comment. "Maybe ya did, Dean. I don't know."

Rollins strolled up as Dean was crushing his cigarette out on the cement and about to head in. "You're welcome, too," Ambrose yelled over his shoulder without actually greeting his friend.

"What was that?" Seth looked at Sheamus with an arched brow.

Sheamus shrugged. "He's fuckin weird." He clapped an arm around Seth's shoulder in an ambiguous way. "Nah, c'mon in. I'll tell ya what he meant." He barely touched the brunette's hand and felt Seth's fingers play against his for a moment. "But he is weird." Seth nodded in agreement as they entered the backstage area.

After Sheamus admitted he'd spoken with Dean about his and Seth's relationship and added that Dean had pushed him to go for it, Rollins kind of did want to thank Dean. It frightened him sometimes how easily his strange friend could talk others into doing things they might not normally do. Ambrose was a skilled talker, pure and simple – on the mic in the ring, in person in a crowd or alone with someone. Whatever "it" was, Dean had it in abundance. He'd bagged more women than guys much better looking than he was. Seth had seen girls look right through Roman Reigns, arguably the most handsome member of the group, with their eyes glued to Ambrose. It couldn't be taught, bought or borrowed; Dean was just born with it. And damn, Seth was glad his charismatic friend had worked a little magic on his sexy Irish boy.

_XTL._

Another night, another plush bed. Seth was making out hard with Sheamus, climbing on top of him, pulling at his underwear. Sheamus eased a hand to the back of Seth's neck and then snaked his fingers into Seth's long hair. Rollins gasped loudly when Sheamus grabbed a handful and jerked his head back.

"What are ya doin, Seth?" The redhead asked the question slyly, a sweet hint of sexiness in his accented voice. "Tryin to take over again?" Apparently Seth didn't answer quickly enough and Sheamus yanked his head back farther. "Huh?" Sheamus shook Seth a bit by the hair. "Answer me."

"I guess. A little," Rollins answered through gritted teeth.

Sheamus released Seth's hair and used his powerful body to put his new boyfriend on his back. He hovered over Seth, letting his lips barely touch his. "That's not happenin tonight." He kissed Rollins' lips lightly. "Can't let ya get spoiled, can I?" He kissed those soft lips again. "Can't have ya thinkin ya can have your way just anytime, now can I?"

Rollins felt them slipping into that pattern of Sheamus dominating him but it felt so good. God, he wanted it like that tonight – wanted his larger partner to use a little force on him. "You shouldn't spoil me," Seth whispered softly.

"What should I do with ya?" Those blue eyes pierced Seth's warm brown ones.

"I don't know," Rollins searched for words. He looked down, breaking the intensity of Sheamus' gaze. "Teach me a lesson?"

The Irishman groaned out loud and ground his cock against Seth's muscular thigh. "That is such a turn-on," He said with his lips touching Seth's ear. "I like hearin it. I like ya bein sweet for me. Are ya gonna be sweet for me, Seth?"

Oddly, it seemed as though Rollins' topping Sheamus had made the redhead more aggressive than before. Did he feel some need to punish Seth? The brunette honestly didn't think so. He felt that Sheamus was closer to him now, trusting him with more private sides of his desires. He'd let his guard now and enjoyed having Seth fuck him. And it seemed now that he wanted to share with Seth some of the things he secretly enjoyed. Rollins could feel that need in Sheamus, barely restrained, to be dominant and in control. Seth had experienced it before, with one other person, and he knew that tension and that hot friction, that calmness on the verge of violent explosion. He knew it. He liked it. He wanted it.

Their making out was heated, electric. It was full of new life. They shed their remaining clothes quickly and were stuck together like glue. Sheamus couldn't keep his hands out of Seth's full hair, tugging it as he kissed along his partner's neck. Rollins moaned, letting go and getting into it. "Oh Seth, do ya know what I'm goin to do to ya?" The Irishman was breathing hard against Seth's face, speaking and kissing his lips and cheeks. He wasn't looking for an answer. "I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, from behind, just like I want it."

"Yeah," Seth barely got out among the hard breaths shaking his sternum. "God, yeah." He was into it and ready. He melted when the redhead began stroking his cock with a lube-soaked hand. "Oh fuck!" Rollins got loud at the unexpected touch. He moaned loudly, trembling.

Sheamus ran his free hand through Seth's sweaty, messy hair and pushed it off his face. He moved it from Rollins' cheeks and forehead and made him cooler and more comfortable. He kissed Seth gently and ran his tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. "Turn over." He said it gently but there was a hint of authority that made Seth do as he was told right away.

Sheamus eased his hand under Seth and worked his cock until he was relaxed, lying with his legs spread and his muscles without tension. The redhead used two lube-covered fingers to enter Rollins' tight ass. He loved just getting into Seth without too much obligatory foreplay. Rollins whined and tightened a bit but allowed the penetration to continue and become deeper. Sheamus had stopped pumping his cock for the moment, but this was turning Seth on enough. He was startled when Sheamus allowed himself to be a little more free with his aggression. He jerked Seth's head back by the hair. "How 'bout three?" He started inching in a third finger. He liked how receptive and easy Rollins was being. He was doing just as Sheamus had asked. He was being sweet for him.

Moments later, Sheamus had his cock buried in Seth. He fucked him slow but hard. He kept finding his hands in Seth's hair, jerking it back. "Why do ya keep your hair so long? Don't ya know all the guys wanna just grab a handful and fuck the hell out of ya?" The redhead reached under Seth and began stroking him. He fucked Seth faster and continued the teasing dirty talk. "Oh, I see. Ya know that's what the guys want. So ya keep it pretty and long." Seth was moaning loudly, now – easing up to an orgasm. "Just a pretty slut, aren't ya?" That made Seth tremble. He loved that kind of sex talk. "Are ya my pretty slut?" Sheamus raised his voice. "Huh? Are ya, Seth? Are ya" Beneath him Seth was speechless, coming hard into his partner's hand and onto to the white sheets.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus could barely speak as he pounded into Seth and came with bone-shaking force. "Oh damn," He panted. "Oh damn. Oh damn." He finally quieted and pulled out. He collapsed beside Rollins who lay face down, still gasping for air.

A sudden movement surprised Seth who'd never really experienced anything but an abrupt ending to such behavior. Sheamus spooned up against him and pulled Seth close so they both lay on their sides. He again, pushed Seth's sweaty hair from his face. He pushed it back gently and raised the back of the thick dark hair and blew on Seth's wet neck. He was taking care of Seth. He treated him like he was precious and placed gentle kisses along the brunette's jaw line. "I really love this." He kissed Seth's shoulder. "I really like bein around ya and bein alone like this. I wouldn't really hurt ya, ya know that, right?"

"Yes," Rollins answered honestly. "It's just rough sex. It's hot. But I know you care about me."

Sheamus held Seth against him. He sounded so sleepy as he responded quietly. "I do care. A lot."


	9. Chapter 9

"Define 'rough.' What do you mean by that?" Dean was in a swirl of smoke on his hotel patio, talking with Sheamus while Seth showered in his own room.

"Just, ya know, rough." He was smiling slyly. "Rough in a hot way."

Ambrose blew smoke into the redhead's face. "Rough is always hot." He smirked as Sheamus waved a hand in front of his face clearing the smoke. "But what kind of rough? Like you did it hard? You tied him up? Smacked him around? Rough how?"

"Dean, no offense, but are ya drunk right now?" Sheamus was completely serious.

"No," Dean spat at him. He flicked his cigarette over the balcony edge, ignoring the ash tray that rested on the patio table top. He seemed to relax and smiled. "But that's not a bad idea." He headed in the room. "Tequila shots?"

"Yeah, sure," Sheamus answered reluctantly. He felt a strange tension around his friend turned confidant. He looked down to the grass and saw the glowing tip of the cigarette. "There was an ash tray out here, fire bug." He joked with Ambrose, trying to get comfortable.

Dean stopped pouring the liquor and froze. He finally looked over and Sheamus could see his friend was pissed to no end. "Oh yeah?" He sauntered to the patio, picked up the ash tray and hurled it like a Frisbee across the courtyard. "Oh damn. It's missing now." He stared at the redhead. Stared was not the word – glared at him, daring him to say something about his action. Sheamus bit his words back although he wanted to tell Dean to get his bitch attitude under control.

Moments later, they sat on the patio again, sipping tequila quietly. Dean had lit another cigarette and it made Sheamus think of the one he'd wasted. There was plenty left of that one but the redhead didn't point that out.

"So," Ambrose spoke calmly, staring out at the night. "Define 'rough' for me."

It caught Sheamus off guard. Was this still the topic? "Why do ya give a damn?" Sheamus was becoming annoyed with Dean's attitude and his creepy curiosity.

"Who the fuck told you to start telling me everything you do with him?" Ambrose was calm but seemed like he'd snap at the slightest thing. "You started that. You'd ask me what you should do. You came and bragged and told me all your secrets." Dean finally looked at Sheamus. "But now, I'm in your business?" He leaned in closer. "You put me in your business, motherfucker." He leaned back and waved a hand toward Sheamus. "So now, I'm concerned about what you do to _my_ friend. He is my friend; not yours. And all I know is you are acting all smug about 'getting rough' with him. So I asked for some details. What's the problem?"

"Well, ya don't own him," Sheamus clarified.

He heard Ambrose laugh abruptly in his throat. "Okay."

Both men were jumpy and jerked when Seth knocked on the door. Dean rose and Sheamus saw the blond's face completely change and the guy he knew and liked was back. "You're bipolar," Sheamus said to him.

Ambrose flashed his easy smile. "Nah, just two-faced." He clapped Sheamus on the shoulder. "Let your boyfriend in, man." He eased into a chair with another shot.

Rollins stepped in and ran a hand down the redhead's abs. "Hey," He whispered and smiled. Sheamus returned the smile and stroked the side of Seth's neck. "What are you guys up to? Talking behind my back?" Rollins joked with them.

"Yes, exactly." Ambrose answered and laughed. "Right, Sheamus?" His eyes were cheerful and his smile so genuine and jovial.

Sheamus forced the most the realistic chuckle that he could from his throat. Jesus, Ambrose was a real-life lunatic. He seemed so cool and calm now. Sheamus had already made a decision to not say anything to Seth about Ambrose's strange personality change. Seth wouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe had he not been there. It was such a distinct transformation. Good Dean/Bad Dean. Simple and frightening. And the Irishman found Dean's protective attitude toward Seth to be extremely annoying. He wished he'd not told Dean so much about Seth's and his relationship now. He didn't need "Daddy Dean" getting involved. It was their Goddamn business how they enjoyed each other. He made a decision to slowly cut Ambrose out of his life and, hopefully, Seth's as well.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly enough and Sheamus had managed through a few more drinks and talk of that night's show. In the morning, it was flights home for everyone. Sheamus was glad that Ambrose would be all the way over in Nevada while he and Seth stayed in Florida until Sunday night.

_XTL._

In Tampa, Sheamus was again spending his few days off with Seth at his condo. They lounged in bed easing into foreplay as the TV flickered and lit the room. "I want it like last time," Seth told Sheamus. He whispered it against his lover's pale skin.

"Really?" The redhead was excited. He loved dominating Seth's gorgeous body. "Like last time? Like ya bein sweet for me?" He kissed along Seth's neck.

"Yeah," Rollins already had his eyes closed and head tilted back. His hands roamed down Sheamus' broad back, smoothing across the soft skin. "I like you doing that to me."

"I like me doin that too," The redhead smiled. He wanted to get his hands on Seth and show him how rough he could handle him. It made him growl inside thinking about Seth's lean frame under him, those toned, tanned thighs spread for him, that luscious ass - his for the taking. He kissed Seth hard and put his fingers into the two-toned hair. "I love doin that." He wanted to get straight into intense sex with Seth but had a nagging question. "But why? I mean ya were so into topping me. Now, it's like this 180. I'm confused."

Seth lay back on the pillow for a moment. "It's a trust thing I guess. I want to know that you trust me with your body." He touched Sheamus' cheek lightly. "Then I can trust you with my body. You know?"

"Yeah, I actually get that." The redhead looked away shyly. "We can do it like then again too. I do trust ya totally." He looked at Seth and smiled. Promising Seth more chances to top felt a little strange but it felt right. His bright blue eyes hazed over with lust. "But not tonight." He kissed Seth's mouth hard and pressed his fingertips against the taunt skin of Rollins' neck.

The brunette loved the feeling of Sheamus' fingers encircling his neck. He didn't feel threatened or frightened, just controlled. Controlled in a way he liked quite a bit. "Trust me?" Sheamus whispered to Seth. The brunette nodded. He accepted Sheamus' kisses hungrily, loving his partner's hot mouth against his. Seth felt more pressure against his neck and he shook with lust. He loved it. This is how he'd wanted it before when he'd experimented with a fellow Indy worker. Where he'd failed and made Seth feel more abused than satisfied, Sheamus did it just right. He made Seth feel controlled but not apprehensive. He brought extreme pleasure to Seth while adding that hotness of rough treatment.

Under the sheets, Sheamus went straight for Seth's stiff cock. He grasped it tightly and pumped it rapidly for a moment. Rollins near came off the bed. "Goddamn!" It felt intense as hell but damn good too. Sheamus slowed down after the sudden rough pumping and stroked Seth's fat dick thoroughly. His fingers slipped from around the brunette's neck and touched his lips. Seth ran his tongue across the fingers of the large hand hovering in front of him. He sucked his partner's index finger into his mouth and treated it like a cock.

"Why don't ya show me that down here?" Sheamus nodded downward, towards his erect cock. He rose up and sat back on his calves. Seth crawled between those large, fair thighs that he liked so much and didn't waste much time getting straight to what he wanted so bad. He got the redhead's dick in his mouth and sunk it on the first stroke. Sheamus made a noise through gritted teeth. Damn that felt like heaven. He used a greedy hand to push on Seth's head, wanting more of the delicious deep-throating. "Suck it for me, Seth. Take it deep." It blew his mind how obedient Seth was, going down balls-deep on his cock over and over. He suddenly jerked Seth up by the hair and looked deeply into those sweet brown eyes. "I'm ready to fuck."

"Yeah," Rollins answered, nodding his head. "I want it bad." He slipped his hands around the redhead's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He liked that Sheamus allowed him the freedom to express his own desires while still being dominant. The kiss was red-hot and lasted. They couldn't get enough of each other. Both had come up to their knees and hands moved all over one another as they kissed intensely. Their breathing was becoming almost a pant and they still smashed their lips together harder.

It was Sheamus who finally broke one of the best kisses of his life. "God," He growled and pushed Seth back. Rollins maneuvered and was on his back with Sheamus between his thighs. They shared more kisses and hands roamed freely. Seth ran his palm up the thick outer thigh of his lover and then to his ass, pulling and pinching. His other hand was against Sheamus' strong shoulder, holding him to a point of painful tightness. He just wanted the redhead close to him.

Sheamus blindly felt around on the nightstand for the warming lubricant as Seth held him tightly in his needy kiss. He palmed it and returned his attention to his new boyfriend. After all that is what Seth was now; his boyfriend, his mate. He lay the bottle down and wrapped his arms under Seth's shoulders and grasped him like that, breaking the kiss and making his way down Seth's neck. He sucked lightly. He wanted to put those small bruises on his partner's neck but knew that wasn't an option with work. Instead he bit lightly and the hot little whines from Seth were killing him. Damn, it was such a sweet noise. "Fuck me," Seth told him in a low voice.

The brunette raised his hips and moaned as Sheamus slipped two lubed fingers into him deeply. Seth was so relaxed; it wasn't going to be a great task to get a cock into him. He meant it when he said that he wanted it bad. Sheamus got positioned and his cock was practically sliding in, being sucked in.

"Beg me," Sheamus whispered to Seth. "Beg for my cock." He wanted to fuck Seth badly but he just had to have the hot brunette show him how much he wanted it.

Rollins didn't balk. He ran his fingers through his partner's fiery red hair. He looked directly into Sheamus' eyes. "Please," He said it with feeling. He mean it. "Please. I want you so bad. Fuck me. Right now. Please."

"That was good," Sheamus told him as he pushed in. Damn, Seth had been intense. He got deep into him with ease. He liked the way Seth trembled under him and the way his athletic thighs put pressure against his own. He liked that Rollins' eyes were closed in ecstasy and his hard breaths were warm against Sheamus' neck.

It was slow sex but hard. Sheamus snapped his hips and filled Seth and pulled back slowly and repeated this motion. With every deep thrust, Seth moaned loudly and dug his fingers into the redhead's strong back. They looked at each other in the semi-darkness. It was intense and almost overwhelming. It sent such strong feelings through both of them that it was hard to keep that strong eye contact but they wanted it, needed it. Sheamus slipped his hand across Seth's cheek and held his jaw line, giving him this look that cemented that this wasn't just sex anymore. They kissed softly. The beast that resided in Sheamus couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Seth's wrists, pinning him hard to the bed. He thrust fast and hard, grunting like an animal. "Come like this," He told Rollins with authority. "Just come with my cock."

Seth had to be really horny for this and tonight, he was. He shook as Sheamus' hard cock slammed him inside. He felt delicious pressure building. He pumped his hips and yelled out as the insanely strong climax hit him. His cock jerked to life, pumping thick cum onto his tight abs. From sheer natural reaction, he pushed his arms up hard. He got off even more liking the way Sheamus held him down completely without budging a bit. Seth felt like he was trying to push a train off of his arms. God, the Irishman was strong as fuck. Rollins rode out the orgasm to the bitter end before collapsing and letting his partner fuck him relentlessly. This time, Sheamus lasted well past Seth's climax, fucking him another ten minutes or so before Seth found his cock hard again. He was impressed and loved having a guy like that. He didn't give a damn that he no longer felt his fingers. He liked those strong pale hands encircling his wrists and keeping him under control. As the redhead neared his own climax, he released Seth and went for his cock, pumping Rollins as he fucked him. Sheamus came with force; primal noises coming from him. Shortly, he jerked Seth to another orgasm. It drove him crazy watching Seth get off a second time.

_XTL._

After the obligatory clean-up with a quick shower, they lay in bed quietly. They held hands and were both feeling the same affectionate vibes.

"Have ya ever fucked Dean?" It was an abrupt question that broke the peaceful silence as the two lay together. Rollins looked over and Sheamus was looking at him directly; almost angrily.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Seth was so taken back with the question.

"Okay, see that's like saying 'Yes.' I knew it." Sheamus threw the sheet back and sat up facing away from Seth. "Fuckin knew it," He reiterated in a whisper. He stood and grabbed his underwear, sliding them on quickly. He glared at Seth. "The two of ya, acting like you're my friends. He's pushin me to get with ya. But why? Is it a joke or something?"

"I didn't answer you!" Rollins yelled when Sheamus took a breath after his rant. He rose slowly, sheet wrapped around his waist. He gave Sheamus a look of complete honesty. "No. Never. I've never touched him in any way that wasn't completely and totally platonic. Ever. And he's never made a move on me. Ever."

Slowly, Sheamus sat back down. He didn't have to ask if Seth was telling the truth. It was obvious that he was. "Oh." He was quiet and felt embarrassed for the scene he'd made. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you even ask me that?" Rollins had sat down as well and seemed calmer.

"It's him." Sheamus' brow furrowed.

"He fucking said that?" Seth was becoming angry.

"No, no. Not really. But he was genuinely pissed off that we were havin, um, ya know, rough sex."

Seth looked confused and somewhat hurt. "Why would you tell him that? That's between us."

"I don't know. I guess when I was havin issues with this top/bottom situation; I talked to him – like a friend, like a therapist? I don't know. So, I kind of brought him in on our personal business. You knew that." He looked down, feeling guilty.

"But, you started it. He didn't ask. You just started using him as a sounding board."

Sheamus recalled that Dean had said exactly the same thing. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." He raised a hand. "But, hear me out. Why is he so aggravated about this? Who cares if we like it rough?"

Rollins shook his head, looking down and then looked up, his eyes full of realization. "I know what it is." He half-smiled. "I can't believe he remembered that," He said to no one in particular.

"Remembered what?" Sheamus was full of curiosity.

The brunette took a deep breath and faced his partner. "I can't tell you. It was private, between friends. But I'm going to take care of it."

"Ya aren't tellin me?" Sheamus was stunned. "We're together now. You're supposed to tell me."

"No, Sheamus, I'm not." Seth's face looked so mature and full of wisdom. "I am not like you. I don't tell my business to everybody. This was a discussion between Dean and myself. I didn't even know you well then and it doesn't need to be your business. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"Yeah, sounds personal," Sheamus said under his breath.

Rollins grabbed Sheamus by the shoulder, "Look at me!" The redhead faced his boyfriend. "One final time. I have not had any sexual or romantic physical encounters with Dean. This discussion is closed. Do you understand that?"

"I understand." Sheamus believed him. But he was still angry though. He wanted to know what this secret between "his" man and Dean had been. He wasn't entirely sure he'd let it go. But for now, he would.


	10. Chapter 10

"So … I hear you gave Sheamus an ear full." Seth was snapping the various latches of his gear together.

"Maybe." Dean was already dressed in a tight black second-skin shirt that he'd traded for the SWAT vest that the others wore.

"Why did you get so aggressively jerk-like to him?" Rollins suspected he already knew. "That whole rough sex talk we had like a thousand years ago?"

"It wasn't _that_ long ago." Ambrose looked annoyed at Seth's nonchalant attitude. "All I know is he said that you two had this 'rough' experience. And I still don't know exactly what that means."

"Um, you know … rough." Rollins shrugged.

"No, I don't know Seth. Explain it to me." He grabbed Seth by the upper arm and yanked him forward. "Like what we talked about?" He let go of Seth's arm and ran a thumb across the brunette's bottom lip. "Remember?"

"Stop, man." Seth pulled away from his often strange friend. Seth rubbed his lip as if washing off Dean's touch. "Are you just completely fucked up? Aren't you taking this too seriously?"

"Hey, you confided in me." Ambrose replied angrily. "You told me about your whole fantasy, the getting roughed up, owned, whatever you want to call it. Then you had that shitty experience in the Indies." Rollins was nodding his head impatiently. He remembered what he'd said. "And you promised if you were going to try that again that you'd tell me."

"Yes, Dean, I know." Seth knew his friend was bursting to make the climatic statement. "And what else did I say?"

"You said you'd let me do it." Dean spat at him.

"And there it is. The real reason for your shitty attitude." Seth rolled his eyes. "You can't stand for something you think you should have to go to someone else."

"No. You said that to me and I assumed you meant it."

"We were half in the bang. You couldn't even walk you were so drunk. Dude, you pissed into a drawer in a hotel room." Seth broke into quiet laughter.

Rather than a shameful expression, Dean smiled proudly. "Yes, I did." He said it with a cocky demeanor, obviously finding his drunken behavior to be rather cool.

"We were trashed and it was just drunken conversation. Now you're acting like it's a contract or something. Jesus." Rollins was frustrated.

"I'm just saying you promised. You want to break your word? Fine by me." He lifted his hands and backed away in a retreating manner.

"Dude, how often do you fuck guys? I mean really?" Seth rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey, I have!" Ambrose was defensive. He appeared to start thinking. "Sometimes. Well, at one time or another." He suddenly looked up at Seth. "Guys have blown me! Ha! That counts."

"Dean, you are so shallow." Seth laughed. "You don't want me. You're just pissed because some form of sexual conquest escaped you and went to somebody else."

"I hate losing," Ambrose grumbled and pouted. "Besides what if he hurts you or does something, I don't know, wrong. I would've done it right."

"You're not even to guys, you dumbass." Rollins sometimes did not understand his friend's insatiable need to the first and the best at everything of a sexual nature. "I know you've done some 'stuff' but by and large, you're not gay, man."

"I concede, okay. Fuck." Dean plopped into a chair with a bottled water. "I would've been better," He said under his breath, making Seth chuckle. "I'm just saying I don't have to be a full-time flaming fag to do it right. That's my point." It was obvious from his demeanor that he'd gotten over his ridiculous pity party.

"I'm assuming you're over this." Seth said to his still pouting friend. "We do have a show to do."

"Yeah, cool." Ambrose got up and gave a Seth a hug and back pat.

Just as the two stepped into the hall, Roman Reigns who'd been quiet throughout the conversation, spoke up, quietly, calmly. "I swear to God. Living with you two is a fucking nightmare." He walked on ahead while Seth and Dean looked at each other, grinning.

Moments later, as the three stood outside the entrance on the second tier of the arena ready to make their entrance, Dean turned to Seth. "Hey man, just want you to know …"

He was interrupted by the stage hand, "Let's go guys." The curtain was pulled back and they stepped out to head down the steps.

Quickly, Ambrose finished his thought. "Just saying, I woulda done it better." He turned around quickly and began his descent through the crowd. Behind him, Rollins just shook his head, grinning. Ah, how Dean had to have the last word.

_XTL._

As Seth huffed to a shuddering orgasm, he couldn't help but think that there was no way in hell Dean could do it better. Sheamus was on top of him and just reaching his own climax as he gripped Seth's long hair.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus rolled over on his back. He was hot and flushed, his skin covered with a sheen of sweat. "Fuck." He cursed again. God, he loved sex with Seth.

Seth lay quietly, gathering his breath and feeling the coolness from the air conditioner evaporate the sweat from his skin. He broke into small chill bumps from the sudden temperature change. But it was nice, refreshing and made him alert. He looked over to his red-haired boyfriend. "You are so damn good in bed." Rollins was speaking right from his heart and mind. "Just so good. You make me hot and you make me come so hard." He moved closer and ran his hand down Sheamus' fair chest. "Your cock is so fucking perfect." He rolled onto his side and kissed along his partner's neck. "Mm, baby, you make me crazy." Rollins was hard again and stroking against the Irishman's thigh.

Sheamus felt aroused by Seth's unexpected and steamy little comments. His dick was growing rapidly and he greedily took Seth's lips into a hard, heavy kiss. The brunette gave as good as he was getting by pulling Sheamus closer and finding his tongue, bathing it with his own. Sheamus rolled toward Rollins and began pushing him onto his back.

"No, no," Seth whispered between kisses and he pushed back, reminding Sheamus of how strong that taunt body really was. "You can't always have your way. Can you, baby?" Seth's voice was low and sensual. It sent shivers down the redhead's spine.

"Ya thinkin you're gonna fuck me, are ya?" Sheamus teased.

"Oh no, not at all." Rollins tone was serious and slightly intimidating. "I'm not thinking that I'm going to fuck you – I'm know I'm going to." Rollins yanked Sheamus' head to the side with a handful of hair. He dove for his boyfriend's neck and sucked on it with vigor. Sheamus wanted to remind him that having a marked up neck wasn't exactly a good move for TV appearances but it felt so damn good. "You want it, don't you, Sheamus?" Rollins could tell he'd picked a good time to put the moves on his man. It was obvious the redhead was losing control quickly. "Hmm, don't you?" Seth licked along his partner's smooth collarbone.

"Yeah, I want it," Sheamus answered in a husky whisper. "Want it bad. Want ya so bad." He was warming up to the idea of having his boyfriend take him while he just enjoyed it. His sweet, sexy Seth doing the work and taking Sheamus to a satisfying, breath-taking orgasm. "Mmm," he moaned and allowed Seth to pull him into deep kisses.

It didn't take long for Rollins lithe body to cover his boyfriends. Seth pushed at Sheamus firm thighs with his own sculpted ones and the Irishman opened easily for him. Rollins pressed his lips against the sweet pink ones of his fair-skinned boyfriend. They slowed a bit and really became engrossed in the kiss, lips parting and tongues lightly touching. Seth felt around and palmed the lube from their earlier round of hot sex. He didn't break the kiss as he popped the top and poured a little of the warm liquid onto his fingers. He gracefully slipped his hand between the fair cheeks and easily found his partner's tight opening. The brunette brushed the tip of his finger back and forth lightly across Sheamus' nice little pucker. It turned Seth on to no end feeling his boyfriend relax and sigh as he allowed Seth inside without resistance. Rollins was slipping his middle finger deep into Sheamus and withdrawing it slowly. With more shaky exhales, the redhead opened his thighs wider. Immediately, Seth added his index finger and penetrated his partner with both fingers – deep and quite aggressively. Damn, his big strong Irishman was being as docile as he'd ever been. Seth's testosterone surged. The part of him that was all man was on fire. He was loving this display of a certain amount of weakness from his big redhead.

"I'm ready to fuck you," Seth told him forcefully, pushing him down hard with a hand slightly around his neck. He kissed Sheamus. "So I'm going to. And I'm doing it right now. You got that?" Seth was not holding back at all. He was letting his super-charged lust spill forth without hesitation.

"Oh yeah. Hell yes, give it to me." The Irishman spread his thighs wider and only moaned as Seth pushed his cock into that tight little opening. Rollins didn't hesitate penetrating Sheamus completely. He gritted his teeth feeling his shaft totally sheathed by his partner's snug, hot tunnel.

"This isn't going to last," Seth admitted as he kissed his partner. "I'm just going to bang your hot ass till I fill you with cum."

Again, Sheamus was quieted by Seth's forceful words and actions. "I like …" Sheamus spoke so low that Rollins missed what he said.

He slipped his hand under the redhead's chin and raised it. "Look me in the eye and tell me what you said."

Sheamus blushed a bit. He was still trying to get used to being this vulnerable bottom. "I said I like that. Ya filling me up, getting me hot and slick and dirty."

"Oh fuck." Rollins kissed his partner hard on the mouth. "You drive me crazy, baby. I love kissing you, I love touching you, I love penetrating this sweet ass. Goddamn, you're damn perfect." He let himself go and started tearing up his boyfriend's tender hole. He wanted to be careful but Sheamus made him lose his mind. But, damn, he was doing something right because under him, the redhead began to buck his hips and groan loudly. And within just moments, Sheamus came hard without even having his hard cock touched. This was too much for Seth to even handle. He pumped a thick load right up his boyfriend's ass. Rollins was pleased on a level that he couldn't begin to describe. And one look into Sheamus' blue eyes told him that his partner felt the same.

Seth loved their give and take sex life. The hot intense sex was absolutely enough to keep him around for a long time. But actually, he loved every minute with Sheamus. Seth smiled as he knew that he was falling slowly in love. It was such a wonderful feeling. He felt no urge to rush it or to analyze or even to know how Sheamus felt. For the moment, he just allowed himself the pleasant descent into dreams as the two fell asleep, close and wrapped together.

_XTL._

"Goddamn!" Sheamus sat on the floor, still stunned, his nose bleeding. "Why'd ya hit me, ya lowdown fucker?!"

"Stop doing freaky, rough shit to Seth." He was serious, his tone menacing.

"Fuck off." The redhead was getting to his feet. A swift, hard kick sent him back down.

His foe squatted and looked Sheamus in the eye. "No, you need to fuck off. Got it?" A lightening quick punch left Sheamus woozy. He shook the punch off enough to see the retreating figure of the big Samoan round the corner.

TBC

A/N: That's called a twist ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Sheamus had left his hotel room, and a sleeping Seth, on his way to eat breakfast with Dean. They often did this and since that night when Ambrose had acted like such an ass, he'd been nothing but nice to Sheamus. It seemed that things were back to normal.

However, Sheamus had encountered a very hostile Roman Reigns in the hall and found himself with a spinning head and busted nose after the big man had  
literally attacked him. It was completely unexpected. He recalled Reigns giving him threatening looks before he and Seth started seeing each other but had seen little of the Samoan since then. But now, this ambush, this threat, telling him how to spend private time with Seth. It outraged Sheamus and he was hell-bent on revenge.

He decided to go back to the room to clean up and put some ice on his swollen eye and busted nose. He didn't want to wake Seth and answer any questions just yet. He first wanted to track down Roman and find out why he'd done this. And he planned on hitting the guy back ... hard.

_XTL._

Sheamus sat in the easy chair of the room while Seth dozed. Usually up and already at any CrossFit gym he could find, Rollins deserved the sleep.  
The redhead had cleaned up and made an ice pack using the liner of the room's ice bucket. His nose had stopped bleeding and wasn't broken but his eye remained swollen and had taken on a purple tint.

"What the hell happened?" Seth had sat up and was staring at Sheamus.

"I didn't know ya woke up. Did I make too much noise?" The Irishman was disappointed that he'd have to explain things to Seth already. He was hoping he'd have slept longer. This wouldn't be pleasant.

"No. I just woke up. But who cares about that? What the hell happened to your eye?" Rollins had walked over and examined it. "Did you get punched sparring at the gym?"

"Well I never got to the gym." The redhead began to explain what had transpired. "I was gonna eat breakfast with Dean like I have before ..."

"Goddamnit!" Rollins interrupted. "I thought this was over." He jerked his jeans on and was out the door. Sheamus followed, calling his name.

Rollins pounded on Dean's door. Ambrose opened it and gave his friend a look of curiosity. "You forget your clothes?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rollins shoved Dean hard and barged into the room. Before Sheamus could stop him from making a mistake, Seth was taking swings at Ambrose. Quickly, one made good contact with the blond's jaw and knocked him off balance. Dean went to the floor looking dazed. Rollins dived for him, ready to hand out more punches.

Sheamus tackled Seth and pulled him off of Dean. "Stop protecting him!" Seth yelled.

"It wasn't him. Do ya hear me? It wasn't Dean." Sheamus had finally made eye contact with his enraged boyfriend. "I didn't even see Dean this morning. I never made it to breakfast."

Ambrose was sitting with his back against the room's credenza rubbing his jaw while his other hand raked through his hair repeatedly. His anger was obvious.  
"Dean, I'm sorry. I just, I thought something else." Seth felt terrible for his actions.

"I don't want to know what's going on. I don't care." Ambrose said quietly, looking down. He sounded like he could begin yelling at any moment. He was shaking with rage. "Get out. Both of you, get the fuck out."

Hearing that intensity in Dean's voice, both Seth and Sheamus made their way to the door without arguing with the man who still hadn't looked up but whose anger was so visible.

_XTL._

"I thought Dean, I mean, he didn't hit you? I was sure." Seth seemed almost in a trance as he and Sheamus entered their room. "Oh shit." Rollins sat down and put his head in his hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit." His boyfriend stood nearby unsure of what to say. He knew the dreaded question was coming. Seth suddenly seemed to snap back to reality. "Who did it?" His eyes were again full of anger.

Sheamus could already imagine another scene like the one he'd just witnessed transpiring. "A nut job fan," He said convincingly. "Can ya believe that? Guy jumped me and get this, he's a Shield fan." Sheamus laughed realistically. "I mean that's all I saw. A Shield tee shirt. He had his face covered. Pretty crazy."

"Oh Jesus. If I wasn't sitting here freaking out about Dean, I'd laugh. But I can't, you know?" He looked at the redhead and Sheamus was glad he'd lied. Seth looked too fragile to handle the truth. At least for now. Rollins stood and walked over. He examined Sheamus' face. "You getting this fucked up is not funny though. Fuck. This guy nailed you, no offense."

"No, none taken. Surprise attack. He got the better of me." Sheamus sounded humble. "But Seth you can't tell anyone. It would just start a stupid investigation, maybe cause a curfew, I don't know. It's not worth it."

"I have to tell Dean." Rollins' eyes begged.

"Let me. I'll talk to him and smooth it over. Ya saw how angry he was. Maybe ya need to let me be a buffer."

"Yeah. Okay." Seth thought maybe it was a good idea. "Make sure he knows I'm so sorry."

_XTL._

Seth and Sheamus had shared a rental car to the next stop, that week's Smackdown taping. Neither had spoken to Dean, or Roman, for that matter. Sheamus promised to speak with Dean that night before the show.

At the hotel, the guys settled in their room and Sheamus found out in which Ambrose was staying. He knocked lightly and heard Dean come to the door. There was a long pause and the redhead knew that he was being watched through the peephole. Slowly, the door knob turned and Dean looked out at Sheamus. "Is he with you? He's not welcome here."

"Just me, Dean. Can I come in?"

Ambrose opened the door but still eyed Sheamus with paranoia. "What do you want? Come to tell me Seth is so sorry blah, blah, blah?"

"Well, yeah." The Irishman felt instantly trumped with nothing to say. He noticed Dean looking at him with curiosity.

"Did he get you too? Damn, your eye looks like shit." Ambrose touched his own eye as if feeling the pain he was seeing.

"No. But it's why he went after ya this mornin. Thought ya hit me." Sheamus stood awkwardly. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean motioned towards the room's chair. He took a seat on the bed. "Why?"

"Well damn Dean, I don't know. I was hopin ya would know yourself." The redhead was very direct. "He said 'I thought this was over' and took off to your room and well, ya know the rest." Sheamus thought he saw puffiness on the left side of Ambrose's face.

"Oh," Dean answered simply. "I guess it was the sex thing."

"Excuse me?" Sheamus was taken aback. He wanted an explanation immediately.

Ambrose didn't seem to mind bluntly telling Sheamus about the way he'd been aggravated about the redhead laying claim to his trophy. But he went on to explain it was just a stupid mistake on his part and he had no issues with either man.

Sheamus wasn't totally surprised that at some point there'd been some talk of sex between the two Shield mates. It explained Dean's bizarre, belligerent attitude the night they'd been alone. He was also pleased that believing Seth had been the right thing to do. There, indeed, had been no sexual contact between his partner and Dean; just one night of drunken conversation.

So that left Roman. Why had he done this? Was he holding a torch for Seth; a secret lust? That didn't seem to fit. Sitting there with Dean, Sheamus made the decision to not give up Roman's name just yet. He'd already seen enough drama among two members of the Shield. It seemed that causing another crack in the tight knit group would hurt Seth even more. Perhaps the big brunette would simply tell Seth and Dean on his own. The redhead decided to leave it at that. But he still had plans of seeking out the Samoan and settling the score when privacy permitted.

_XTL._

The three members of the hottest stable in years got ready quietly. Dean refused to even look at Seth; his anger was still as fresh as if Rollins had attacked him moments before. Seth was afraid to speak to Ambrose and he found Roman to be very standoffish as well. The big man glanced occasionally at his two partners as if trying to read their thoughts. He was feeling confident that neither knew he'd jumped Sheamus in the hotel hallway. Apparently, the Irishman had kept his mouth shut. However, Reigns could feel that strong tension between Dean and Seth and suspected it was related to the bruises he'd left on that ginger bastard. Roman smiled slyly thinking of punching Sheamus. Damn, he'd enjoyed it.

Ambrose finally broke the tension of the silence. "Where you headed after the show, Roman?"

"Going to Tampa. Home." He glanced at Dean. "You?"

"I guess to Vegas." He went about wetting his hair down with water from a bottle. "You wanna come with me? Hang on the strip, pick up bitches, gamble."

Rollins looked up briefly, very aware that Dean was freezing him out on purpose. He made eye contact with Roman who looked down quickly as if he was uncomfortable with Ambrose's obvious disregard of Seth. "Um, just me?"

"Yeah, big man," Dean answered in a cheerful voice that was laced with something else - rage towards Seth. "I'm sure Seth is busy with Sheamus." He raised his voice. "I'm sure they need to conspire on who they'd like to ambush next." He looked directly at Seth who held the gaze until Dean looked away. "So, you want to?" He was again speaking to Roman.

"Conspiring suggests more than one person. If you recall correctly, Sheamus didn't touch you." Rollins was pulling his gloves on and didn't look up when he'd corrected Dean.

"You dare to speak to me?" Ambrose turned his attention to Seth. "You fucking dare to speak to ME? You're lucky I didn't get up and smash your face in. You're lucky I didn't feed you your fucking balls for breakfast. So, for your own health, the fuck up immediately, if not sooner."

"You know why I jumped you and you know I'm sorry." Rollins couldn't stop himself from keeping the conversation going.

Meanwhile, Reigns got the gist of what had transpired. Seth had thought Dean hit Sheamus. Rollins apparently had sought revenge on the wrong person. For that, Roman felt guilty. He hadn't expected to start a rift between his friends but what could he say now? The situation had blown out of proportion at this point. He still wondered why the Irishman had protected his identity. Maybe the guy cared if the entire faction was in shambles.

"So?" Dean nudged him from his thoughts. "Wake up. Vegas?" It seemed Dean was having nothing more to do with Rollins and had abandoned speaking to him once again.

Roman glanced at Seth who was looking away but obviously alert, listening. "Um, okay, man. Sure. Maybe you can chill out, relax a little." He looked to Seth who gave him a look of approval. Rollins hoped his big friend could calm Dean a bit. Seth had no idea that this man who he was trusting had caused this entire problem.

_XTL._

Sheamus watched the Shield's match on a monitor in the back. It was impossible to see the tension between Dean and Seth; at least no more than there already was. It was no secret; the company was looking to start breaking apart the popular stable. The redhead focused on Reigns, trying to figure him out. He didn't believe Roman's attack was jealousy-based, but more likely protective of Seth. Still, he'd overstepped the bounds in a way that Sheamus refused to accept.

_XTL._

"There's a good Chinese place down the street," Seth was telling Sheamus as they relaxed in Seth's condo.

"I'm not hungry." The Irishman moved closer to Seth who was standing at the kitchen counter looking over a menu. Sheamus closed it slowly and slid it away. Rollins looked over his shoulder to see a lust-filled gaze upon him.

"You're not?" Seth replied with a little smile.

"Not for food." He positioned himself behind Seth who was facing the counter. "Other things." He flicked his tongue against the back of Seth's ear. "Sweeter things." He pressed his body against the brunette's. His hands slipped around Seth's waist and under his shirt, rubbing those carved abs.

"You sure get off on me being 'sweet' for you," Rollins teased as he backed his firm ass into his boyfriend's crotch. "Why is that?"

"Mm," The redhead hummed against Seth's ear. "Cuz when you're sweet for me, ya do whatever I want ya to do. Ya do whatever I tell ya to do. And that's sweet …" He kissed the brunette's neck lightly. "There's something I want ya to do for me right now." He continued with the kisses, his cock growing against Seth's tight rear end.

"Like?" Rollins was horny and in the mood to please.

"Like … gettin on your knees right here and now and suckin my cock." He said it bluntly, direct and dirty. Seth loved it. He turned to face Sheamus and was quickly captured in a kiss by the big man. He pulled Seth's shirt up and off and then his own. They both moaned against one another's mouths and pressed their strong torsos close. Though he loved feeling Seth's warm chest against his, Sheamus broke the kiss. "Right now," He whispered while looking into Seth's dark eyes.

Without a word, Rollins began to go down to the floor. He rested on his knees and ran his fingers around the stiff outline in his partner's jeans. Then he nimbly opened the fly and tugged the snug jeans and tight boxer-briefs down together. The Irishman's nice cock sprung free and swayed temptingly in front of Seth's mouth. He suddenly found himself very much in the mood to taste it. His tongue flicked out and caught a slick drop of precum. He saw Sheamus visibly tremble; his man was very horny and Seth liked that. He took the head into his mouth and felt the texture with his tongue, slipping around it, tasting the wetness that leaked from it. Sheamus sighed loudly and adjusted his stance, opening his legs wider. He ran his fingers into Seth's hair and enjoyed the feel of the warm mouth on his dick.

Rollins took his time pleasing Sheamus. He went down on him slowly until his mouth was full of cock, the head against the back of his throat. Sheamus pushed Seth down even more. He just had feel that deepness a little longer. He felt the brunette try to back up but kept him pressed deep on his cock. "Just a little more," He said quietly. He felt Rollins grow still and just run his tongue back and forth on the underside. He smiled at Seth's hot obedience. "So sweet," He whispered.

Within minutes the activity had moved from the kitchen to Seth's bed where both were now naked. Seth continued the blowjob. He sucked his boyfriend's cock with repeated, slurping strokes. He was into it and wanted to get Sheamus off. His muscled arms were wrapped around the redhead's thighs and his own stiff cock; he ground against the bed.

Sheamus lay with his arms folded under his head, enjoying his sweet boyfriend's efforts. He knew he could come like this easily. Looking at Seth's pretty lips working his dick made him have to fight off a climax. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take him over. An intrusive thought crept in. Reigns warning him not to be rough with Seth. It angered Sheamus all over again but not enough to ruin this moment. But it did dictate his behavior a bit. He spoke to Seth, his voice was stern. "Take it deeper." Rollins hesitated as the sudden order had caught him by surprise. The Irishman grabbed a fistful of hair. "I didn't say 'stop.' I said 'take it deeper.' So do it." He let go of Seth's hair and gave his head a rough shove.

Doing as he was told, Rollins took his partner's dick deep into his throat. It was way too much to handle but he liked it. His own cock was rock solid now. He made a guttural sound when Sheamus pressed his head down hard and the redhead's cock blocked his airway. Seth squirmed until Sheamus released him. He liked teasing Seth in a bullying manner. It turned him on. It turned Seth on. No harm done and nobody else's business. For good measure, he repeated the action and even allowed Seth to fight him a bit before letting go. It seemed to just make Seth hornier and the blowjob better. In a twisted way, Sheamus wished Roman could see him getting rough with his beloved Seth. Just a nice "Fuck you" to the nosy guy.

He pulled Seth away and wordlessly, pushed him onto his back. Sheamus put his large thighs on each side of his boyfriend's face and forced his cock back into Seth's mouth. Rollins' head was smashed into the pillow with each thrust as his big boyfriend used his mouth. He felt his gag reflexes tested over and over but he liked pleasing his partner. He could tell Sheamus was going to come soon as the strokes had gotten faster and the big man's breath was shallow and filled with moans. A large hand slipped under Seth's head and pushed him forward and Sheamus began to come. His cock pulsed and Rollins was forced to swallow the thick cum as it unloaded into his throat. Seth liked being forced to swallow. It turned him on. He liked being submissive to Sheamus. The redhead groaned and pushed his cock hard into Seth's willing mouth. He finally withdrew and lay beside his partner.

Before Seth could speak, Sheamus had a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly and thoroughly. "I wouldn't ever leave ya behind," Sheamus told the brunette. "Help me out?" He raised his palm to Seth's mouth and got it wonderfully slick with his partner's saliva and traces of his own cum. Rollins gasped when Sheamus returned to his cock; the sticky lube felt amazing. He licked the other palm when it was presented to him.

Quite a bit later, Seth was moaning, twisting, losing his mind in general. His hot boyfriend had been teasing him, almost letting him come and then stopping only to start again. By now, Seth was barely hanging on; his cock being pumped and his ass being penetrated by two fingers. This time Sheamus didn't let up and he brought Seth to a draining orgasm. The short vacation from work had started very nicely.


	12. Chapter 12

_You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_ – Katy Perry

"Oh my God," Roman Reigns croaked from a dry throat. He was looking at a skylight that seemed to be lit with a thousand suns. "Fuck." He pulled the pillow from under his head and over his face.

"Skylights." It was Ambrose. His voice was muffled. "Suck." He added. He sat up slowly. "But I have a remote thingy." He sounded like he'd gargled with sandpaper. He was loud, digging through his bedside drawer.

"Shut up, shut up," Reigns whined. "Fuck."

"Got it." Dean said with a victorious growl. Even beneath his pillow, Reigns could tell the room grew dark. He poked his head out and saw the shutters closed across the skylight. He emerged from the pillow and put it back under his head.

He slowly pulled himself from the fog of his hangover and looked around. On the nightstand beside him was a bottle of Jim Beam nearly empty and a gallon jug of water. He went for the "old hair of the dog" and took a burning sip of whiskey. After wincing for a moment, he downed half the water. He look over cautiously to see Dean's back to him. "Do you have any aspirin or something? Jesus Christ."

"Something." Ambrose answered groggily.

Did that mean something illegal? What the hell was something? Roman sized up his headache and made a quick decision. "Okay. I'll take it." Ambrose pilfered around on his own nightstand and handed Roman an oblong pill. It looked suspiciously like your garden variety Vicodin. He noticed Dean holding out another pill, a round white one.

"Take 'em both. The round one _is_ an aspirin. The other one is a painkiller. Don't want it? Give it back." Reigns knew his friend was referring to the Vicodin. He hesitated a moment and popped both pills. "Good choice," Dean mumbled.

Within ten minutes or so, Reigns began to feel better – slightly buzzed, headache fading. After the initial haze of the morning wore off, he began to assess the situation. He was in Dean's bed. So was Dean. He was wearing only his underwear and Dean was, at least, shirtless. He closed his eyes and little by little, last night came back to him in vivid, "kill me now" detail. "Oh my God," Roman groaned.

"Yep," Dean replied though he'd not been asked a question. "And it was your call, so don't get all defensive on me." Roman thought Dean had been asleep but when he rose up and peered over his shoulder, he saw that Dean had one earbud stuck in his left ear and "The Walking Dead" playing on his phone. Reigns just eased back to his side and cringed.

_The night before_

Roman had flown to Vegas with Dean and the two were doing a fine job of getting wasted and winning at craps. "Shooter! Shooter! Shooter!" Dean yelled enthusiastically as Roman tossed the dice. He hit the NINE and the table cheered. Ambrose had back-betted the roll and came out with a hell of a win.

Sometimes the dirty blond-haired, blue-eyed guy had a sixth-sense about things and he placed a minimum bet for Roman's next roll. "Eleven! Craps!" Called the dealer and Roman's turn as Shooter was over.

"Let's go cash out," Ambrose told Roman and the two made their way to the cashier. With a fistful of hundreds, they left the casino with several options. Dean looked to his friend. "Bar? Casino? Strip club?"

"Wherever there's more alcohol," Roman slurred and laughed. He swayed a bit and his friend caught him.

"Holy shit, you're a lightweight, Reigns," Ambrose joked. He looked right to left and hailed a cab. "Come on, we'll ride and decide."

"That rhymed," Roman mused. "Ride and de-cide." He laughed and punched Ambrose's arm. "Get it?"

"Yeah, dude, I get it." Dean patted his big friend on the back. He was amused with this particular drunk Roman. He'd seen him drunk but not so goofy. It was kind of endearing.

Once in the cab, Roman managed to scare the hell out of Dean and the driver by suddenly yelling, "Liquor store! Stop, stop, stop!" The cabbie cursed and made the sharp turn as horns blew. "Oh fuck you!" Roman called out the open window. He was out of the cab before Ambrose could even make a request for his drink choice.

"Sorry about that," Dean said to the driver in a good-natured voice. "He's having fun, ya know?"

"Buddy, there's nothing I haven't seen. You pay your fare and we're good." He wasn't very friendly but he was direct and that satisfied Ambrose.

Reigns returned to the cab with bag full of goodies. He immediately pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam and opened it. He took a big draw and handed it to Dean who also partook.* "So where to?" The cabbie asked.

Ambrose looked at the state of his friend and his much clearer head decided that clubs weren't an option at the moment. He slipped a couple of hundreds over the seat. "Take the scenic route, chief."

"You got it, sir." A much friendlier cabbie began making his way to the outlying area away from the strip.

It was quiet as the two handed the bottle back and forth. "I hit Sheamus," Reigns said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell? Seriously?" Dean was very surprised by Roman's admission. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to protect Seth?" He was watching the world go by out the window.

"Are you, ya know, into him?" Ambrose asked with caution.

"No," Roman answered honestly. "But I guess I'm jealous of that situation."

"Ohh," Dean replied as it dawned on him. "You want to exert some power, so to speak." He was smirking at Roman's drunken confession. "Believe me, I feel you. I have that urge too. Well, you heard the whole convo between me and Seth." He elbowed Roman, jokingly. "Big man here wants to play rough." He chuckled.

"I want to play rough," Roman mused. He looked to Dean with somewhat sober eyes. "But not like you said." Ambrose furrowed his brow. Reigns looked down. "I'm not really into what you like or what Sheamus likes. I think I'm curious about what Seth likes."

Dean closed his eyes and released a long exhale through his lips. The word "OPPORTUNITY" seemed to be flashing in his face. But he pulled himself together and said nothing. But damn that Roman. He slid slightly closer and said softly, "You know?" His completely uninhibited self leaned close and kissed against Dean's neck. "You know?" He repeated.

Although Ambrose felt an instant growing sensation in his pants, he eased Roman back. "Let's calm down a little, okay?"

"No." Roman said quiet bluntly and rubbed a large hand across Ambrose's cock.

"Seriously," Ambrose whispered, trying to keep the scene unfolding in the back off of the cabbie's radar. "You're drunk. You're my bud. So, come on, just relax, back off. Just close your eyes a little while." He gently pushed Roman off.

"I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I'm doing," Reigns said with slight anger in his voice and he crept a hand back to Dean's very obviously hard dick.

Ambrose grabbed the brunette's arm at the wrist and pushed it away, pinning it on the seat. Another hand grabbed a handful of that gorgeous dark hair. "I said 'stop.' Now." His voice was serious and authoritative. He saw the glimmer in Roman's eye and knew he'd been played and played well. Drunk Roman was pretty cagey. God, it was hard to break that intense gaze. "Fuck it," Dean mumbled under his breath and kissed his friend hard on the lips. Roman pulled him into it and back onto the seat. The blond rattled his address to the driver and put his attention on the horny man under him.

That night, quite a few firsts occurred. Dean kissed another guy for the first time, fucked another guy for the first time and aside from getting pushy with a guy giving him head, he got rough with a man sexually for the first time.

Roman blew a guy for the first time, got fucked in the ass for the first time and totally loved getting controlled by a guy for the first time.

_But morning came_

"Damnit," Roman sat up and rubbed his temples. He refused to look at Dean. "I'm getting a flight outta here. Damn."

Dean laughed deep in his throat, quietly. "No, no." He grasped Roman's big arm. "No, you're not. You opened Pandora's Box last night and Pandora isn't done with you."

"Fuck, man," Reigns jerked away. "I'm not your property now." He was angry and stressed.

Ambrose sat up and got to his knees behind the Samoan. He pressed his own half-dressed body against Roman's bare back. "That's not what you said last night." He taunted. He wrapped a handful of dark hair around his fist. "You were an eager little beaver," He taunted. "Well," He laughed a bit, "I think beaver might be the wrong term here." He brushed his lips across Roman's ear and whispered roughly. "But you were eager to ride my cock."

"Oh god," Roman groaned, blushing deeply.

"Where have I heard that before?" Dean pondered, obvious amusement in his voice. "Oh yeah, I think that's when you were coming your brains out while I fucked you." Roman lurched forward but Dean kept a firm hold on him. "So you're cashing out? Too scared to play another round?" He forced Reigns to look at him and saw all the frustration on his friend's face. "Might I be so bold and so lame as to say 'What happens in Vegas …'" He trailed off, smiling a genuine smile. Roman couldn't help but grin. The tension level came down a bit and Dean became serious. "Stay."

Roman stayed.

_XTL._

As soon as the 747's wheels left the runway, two friends sat side by side, with an interesting but one-time-only experience behind them. They vowed to keep it between them. Roman promised to come clean about hitting Sheamus and make amends with both Seth and the Irishman. Dean knew he had to forgive Seth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain. Please sit back and relax. It looks like a smooth ride ahead of us."

"Indeed," Dean said and grinned at Roman. They did as the Captain instructed and relaxed.

**Some quick notes:**

*According to taxicab dot com , you CAN legally get wasted in a taxi in Vegas! Smut and research – yay me.

So that chapter may have not worked for some of you but it satisfied some desires and leaves a nice, pretty path for my main boys, Seth and Sheamus, who own the next chapter. :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for delay, guys. Been a VERY hectic last few weeks. As you know, Dean and Roman hooked up and seemed to fulfill some much needed hungers. The in-depth story is a separate called "Shiny & New: Waking Up In Vegas" Gives the details you may have really wanted. (Smut, baby! Lol) - XTL. :)_

But this is the Sheamus and Seth show and let's get back to those hot boys enjoying a break in Tampa at Seth's condo. Last we left off, Seth had blown Sheamus like a porn star and Sheamus had roughed his boy up with some heavy-duty mouth thrusting and forcing jizz down his throat. No harm done! Seth loved it!

_XTL._

Night had fallen and Sheamus slept deeply, his broad chest smooth against Seth's toned back. Even in sleep, the redhead had a possessive hand lightly clutching the dip near Seth's hip. Rollins turned over slowly to face his boyfriend. Sheamus kept a hand on Seth's body – Rollins natural motion of turning over placed the redhead's palm on Seth's tight abs.

"I need you," Seth whispered.

"Huh?" The Irishman hadn't even heard Seth really.

"I need you," Rollins repeated, a bit louder but still soft and sweet.

This woke the Irishman up quite a bit. "Ya do?" There was a lilt in his voice and his brows rose over sleepy eyes. "How do ya 'need me', huh?"

Rollins had been awake and was on-fire, body-shaking horny. His dick was stone. He considered jerking off but felt that huge alabaster chest against him and those firm big thighs wrapped with his own and he knew what he had to have. Seth moved close, his lips touching the redhead's ear. He rubbed Sheamus' cock. "Oh, I need you any fucking way I can have you." Seth was playing no games tonight. The Irishman felt that shift in Rollins' mood when he was tired of playing the good boy. "I need your mouth." He kissed Sheamus hard on those beautiful pink lips. "I need your cock." Seth stroked it good through the light cotton and it was full-on hard. "I need to get up your tight ass." He licked his lover's neck. "See, baby? I need you. You game?"

There was no answer but Sheamus kissed Seth deeply, fiercely while his hands clutched handfuls of that thick, long hair. Their kiss was broken and sloppy as they worked their way out off the boxer-briefs that bound their cocks tightly. They were naked and smooth against each other. Rollins was already pushing his way on top. "Fuck," He growled feeling his stiffness rub against one large thigh. "God, your thighs are fucking huge."

"So I've been told a few hundred times," He smirked at Seth. But he loved the compliment coming from Rollins. That made it special.

"Don't get smart," Seth grinned a bit. "I'm just saying that I fucking love them. Damn, you could choke a bear with these things." He slipped down suddenly and ran his tongue around the pale skin of those big thighs he liked so much. His boyfriend grinded up a bit, wanting Seth's mouth on his cock. Rollins gave it a good, slow lick from base to tip. It sent shivers over Sheamus and his moans were urgent.

"Damn it," The redhead cursed when Seth's mouth left his solid dick abandoned.

"You got that earlier, didn't you?" Seth teased, his tone sexy. He licked Sheamus' pulse-point lightly. "Got your cock sucked real good, didn't you?" Rollins found his partner's dick and stroked it. "So selfish." Seth grinned an evil little grin when Sheamus made a begging, frustrated sound. Rollins slithered his way between the Irishman's open legs. "So, the question is – what are you gonna do for me?"

Sheamus stammered, which was rare. "I … I guess … I don't know."

"I can help you with that." Seth was in a confident, predatory mode. His Shield persona wasn't completely an act. He had his tough, badass streaks that ran wild through his very male body. And like most males, those streaks sometimes just took over. "I don't want you stroking me. I don't want a blowjob. I want you just like this – me on top of you, me controlling you, me pleasing you." He lowered his voice and looked through those thick lashes, his eyes as dark as they'd ever looked. "Me fucking you till you fucking spew." He waited for no answer and reached for thick, warming lube.

The redhead just lay there, almost docile staring at Seth's serious face. Yes, he was bigger than Seth and could put him down in a second but there was something in Rollins' eyes. They were deep, almost black in the dimly lit room. He felt like Seth's eyes were somehow piercing his own sweet blue ones. He knew his light eyes with their long blonde lashes could never produce the powerful, hypnotic, somewhat menacing stare that Seth was giving him with right now.

Seth pushed his taunt outer thighs against Sheamus' strong inner thighs. It should've been an effort but it was as easy as swooshing down a playground sliding board. He wasn't in the position he needed to be in but he was in a perfect position to take those lips into more deep kisses. Rollins was propped on his forearms, his mouth gently opening and his tongue finding his partner's. Sheamus wrapped his hands around Seth's rock-like biceps and enjoyed the strength and texture of them. He moaned in his throat as the kisses kept coming. Seth broke away barely. "You like my hard muscles?"

"Oh yeah. A lot." Sheamus continued stroking them, exploring Rollins' defined thick shoulders and then his back, which had muscles moving and popping up with the brunette's every move. The redhead grasped Seth's well-worked ass – nice, firm, round. It was really no secret that pound-for-pound, Seth had more defined, stronger muscles than Sheamus. But the redhead had been born with those genes that didn't require the effort Seth had to put in. He was just fucking huge. And as much as Sheamus liked the tightness of Rollins' body; Seth loved that genetic gift that made his man a big, very strong, tough-as-nails badass. It worked very well.

It seemed right now was one of those moments. If Seth had been with a guy his own size, he'd already be set to penetrate. But not with Sheamus. His legs were big and needed to be opened further for Rollins to reach that so desired spot. He used his hands, pushing at the redhead's groin area, watching than milky skin move apart. Seth pushed his hands under Sheamus' rather big ass with his palms up. He pushed slowly, gently spreading his partner's cheeks open. His thumbs were right at the sweet spot and he pulled the skin apart. Rollins' visual senses were keen as hell and he let out a shaky breath. He'd found what he wanted – between the gorgeous ivory-colored cheeks, that nice pink, puckered hole he wanted to fuck for hours.

Sheamus was quiet, almost shy. Seth liked the hell out of that – his big, strong boyfriend all timid because Seth had him in a compromising – and extremely exposed – position. Rollins new that the redhead had a certain amount of discomfort, in his mind; not his body. "You're nervous," Seth said almost in a whisper.

"I'm not," Sheamus said with false bravado. "We've done this before."

"Not like this," Rollins' tone was still quiet, sexy, confident. "Not with me wanting to tear you up like I do now." He leaned forward as far as possible. "Cause that's what I want. I want to tear you the fuck up."

"Jesus, Seth." Sheamus pretended to be light-hearted. "Calm down, will ya?"

"Since when have you been 'calm' with me?" Rollins was ever so slowly working one thumb into Sheamus' tight opening as he spoke. "Turn about is fair play," Seth teased. "But, Sheamus, don't worry about that. This isn't some game of revenge. I like those brutal fuckings you give me." The redhead couldn't stop the moan that escaped him when Rollins had said that. Seth had his thumb buried in his partner now; slow thrusts that made Sheamus grind upwards. "It's just sometimes, I need to fuck you too. Sometimes I need my cock all the way up your ass. Sometimes …" Seth growled out the next sentence. "I want _you_ to be the one who feels it for a week." Rollins took a fistful of red hair. "So, I'm gonna do it, you're gonna let me and that's it." His words rung with finality. Sheamus was completely quiet. He was confused at how much he loved Rollins putting him in his place.

He couldn't think about that for very long as Seth was back to paying attention to that tight place he was dying to penetrate. He dipped one thumb in sporadically while using both his palms under his partner's cheeks to spread the porcelain crack. His thumbs still worked at pulling the cheeks apart, exposing his light pink pucker. Seth noticed how it was the same baby pink as the redhead's lips and found that cute and appealing. Sheamus groaned a little and flinched when Rollins put enough pressure on each side to stretch the redhead's hole open a sliver.

This was different. He was used to getting prepared with lube and fingers but Seth was going at this quite differently. He'd yet to use the lube and only penetrated slowly for a few times with one finger. And all this pulling and opening, spreading his cheeks wide, using stretching from outside rather than penetration to force his anus actually open. What in the hell was Seth doing? It felt so awkward and somewhat embarrassing to know Seth was not just looking, but staring at and studying his asshole. He knew Seth had watched intently as he slid his thumb in, opening an unprepared hole. He knew Rollins was just fixated on watching his hole get spread.

At the moment, Rollins was toying with Sheamus' hole – sticking in fingertips, continually pulling his cheek to the side to view it all. "What are ya doin?" Sheamus asked flatly.

Rollins looked surprised. "I'm trying to get you ready."

"Ya aren't usin lube. You're, I don't know, forcin me open." The redhead added quietly. "You're starin at me hole." He gulped. "It's weird for me."

"I can tell you're a little shy." Seth smiled sweetly. "I guess I like exploring. I mean guys always look at girls' pussies. Don't they?"

"Well, yeah," Sheamus admitted

"So I just think your sexual areas are hot. You have this nice pink color." Seth leaned down and slipped his tongue across. "And I like seeing you without my hands in the way because seeing you relaxed like that – fuck, I just think how good it feels in there. I wouldn't try to hurt you in a serious way."

Maybe the explanation had worked or maybe Seth's tongue had done the magic but Sheamus got more into it and opened his legs a little more. He felt Seth's fingers working him, exploring him, penetrating him. And without much warning, he felt Seth's lubed cock penetrate him. The redhead moaned loudly. All of Seth's toying around had made the entry smooth as silk. Rollins was in completely on the first thrust. Sheamus was all over it, pumping his hips, making hot little groans as pushed his ass forward to meet Seth's cock.

"Let me jerk it," He panted at Sheamus and went to work on the Irishman's cock. "Fuck yes, fuck." Rollins was getting there quickly. "I want you to come."

"Say when. I'm ready now." Sheamus was just holding back for his boyfriend.

"Fuck. Now, right now." Both men moaned and felt tremors. Their releases were very near the exact same time.

Rollins rolled off and lay in a sweaty heap, huffing but feeling fantastic. He looked over to see Sheamus in much the same state.

"Oh lord," Sheamus panted. "Fuck." He wiped sweat from his hairline and brows. "Damn, I just fuckin love ya, Seth." Sheamus was quickly silent. The whole room was silent. He was afraid to look at Seth.


	14. Chapter 14

Sheamus lay there and took in a deep breath, perhaps in a futile attempt to suck the words he'd just uttered back into his body. Otherwise, he was completely silent and statue-still. He'd probably just fucked up a damn good thing. He didn't tell a lie – he did love Seth, but it was the wrong time. Seth was also quiet and the redhead knew he'd just given up his heart to someone who didn't want it.

Finally, the Irishman stirred. "Damn, I guess I need a drink." He slipped from bed and grabbed a towel from Seth's master bath and wrapped it around his waist. He headed downstairs and looked through the brunette's liquor choices. He'd been there enough to know his way around and grabbed a glass, poured a hefty serving of bourbon, skipped the ice and drank it slowly, trying to calm himself. He leaned against the counter. His pretty, if not messy, red hair was flat against the upper cabinets as he rested his forehead there.

"Got one for me?" Rollins was standing close to the kitchen in the open floor plan of his house. Sheamus glanced and noticed Seth had cleaned up a bit and was back in his slate-blue tight boxers. The Irishman was still wrapped in a towel, having given himself a quick wipe down but had left the bedroom without his clothes.

Sheamus poured a Seth a double without asking for a preference and slid it across the granite counter top without making eye contact with the man. He knew, without a doubt, that those eyes were intense, a deep, deep sea of darkness staring at him. Considering that Sheamus already felt like Seth's dark orbs were pools of heat, he couldn't face the man.

However, the silence was killing him as he felt Seth's gaze on his back. Sheamus reasoned that he'd opened his mouth without thinking once that night, fuck it, why not again? The damage was done and he wanted to get his things and leave before Rollins had a chance to demand it.

Still without facing Seth, the redhead spoke. "So …" He took a big swig of his bourbon. "Are we goin to do the therapeutic bullshit and talk this out? Or should I just book a flight and leave ya be." He laughed ruefully in his throat. "Cause, fella, there ain't no goin back now."

Seth suppressed a small chuckle at the Irishman's nerves brining out his wrestling persona a bit and calling the brunette "fella."

Rollins wanted to lighten the tension which was for the most part being generated from Sheamus rather than himself. "Well, _fella_, you could start by facing me." He waited a few seconds and added, "I don't bite, ya know."

"You do, sometimes," Sheamus said and laughed quietly, nervous but not afraid to make a joke.

He knew Rollins had stepped much closer. "But that's for fun, yeah?" Sheamus just swallowed hard.

"Everything we do is just for fun." The redhead suddenly felt blue. He turned to Seth. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was the moment, endorphins or what ya have." He ran a hand through his bright hair. "So, yeah, I'm sorry for sayin that."

Rollins eyes were warm and gentle but his words didn't match the soft expression. "I'm sorry you said it too." He exhaled slowly.

The redhead's expression gave away his surprise and pain though he thought he'd been ready for Seth's words. "Okay, fair enough. I'll, uh, get my things together." He walked from the kitchen area into the living room.

"Don't you want to why?" Seth's voice drifted softly to him. "Why I'm sorry you said it?"

"Sure. What the hell? Why not?" Sheamus was getting genuinely angry. Did Seth have to twist the blade?

Rollins approached slowly and slid his arms around Sheamus' broad back. He drove those dark eyes right into the Irishman's entire being. "I wanted to say it first." He kissed his boyfriend with feeling, soft and slow but so deep. He pulled away with their foreheads still touching. "Damn, I love you." He kissed Sheamus again softly. "Been loving you for awhile." Seth rested his head against the redhead's collarbone.

Sheamus breathed a sigh of pure relief, pure joy, pure love. It felt so good. They embraced there awhile, quietly in Seth's living area. Finally, Sheamus looked into Seth's face and he knew his goofy smile probably made Rollins want to laugh. "Damn." He kinda of shook himself from a trance. "I love you, Seth."

"You already said that," Seth grinned. He noticed Sheamus blush. He moved close to the Irishman's ear. "Say it again." That was something he wasn't going to get tired of hearing.

Sheamus' grin faded and he tilted his head, looked deep into Seth eyes, touched his lips. "I love you." His words had a seriousness that changed the mood quickly.

Seth was nodding slowly, his eyes clear and bright. "I love you." They returned to deep, unending kisses as if it was the oxygen they needed to breathe.

_XTL._

The following morning, Sheamus awoke to look at his sleeping boyfriend, hair a frazzled mess and damn, he still looked gorgeous. He felt a tension wash over him as he knew that their afternoon flight would take them back to work. And this Roman situation could not be ignored. The redhead knew he'd have to come clean about the Samoan attacking him and he had to know why. He hoped Rollins would understand his earlier deception.

_XTL._

As Sheamus had dreaded, he'd entered the locker room and Reigns was the first person he saw. Sitting, Ambrose stood slowly, almost like he was backing Roman. The two stared at Sheamus and Seth. They looked ready to throw down. What the fuck had Roman told Dean?

Reigns spoke. "We gotta talk." He looked to Dean and the blond nodded his head. "Outside," Roman added.

"Really, fella?" Sheamus was just not up for this. "Right fuckin now? Before a show. Fuck off, Reigns."

"Um, what's fucking going on?" Rollins asked, completely lost.

Ambrose suddenly became the voice of reason. "We've got time to jump on the bus. And we aren't looking for a fight. We're looking, well Roman, is looking to make it right. He wants all this shit out in the open and fucking mend these wounds. Okay?" Dean's steel-blue eyes were clear and serious.

"Alright," Sheamus said with reluctance. "Let's go."

"Um, still fucking lost over here." Rollins was aggravated.

Dean clapped the brunette's back. "It's fucking complicated. But we're going to get you on track with all this. It's going to be good for us." He gave Seth a friendly little push. "Come on, man." Still confused as fuck, Rollins followed the three to an empty bus.

Ambrose looked to Roman to do his duty as a friend – and as an enemy to Sheamus. He was direct, not looking away from Seth. "I jumped Sheamus back at the hotel last week. I did it. I fucking hit him." Reigns looked at the floor and then back up. "Too damn hard and I kicked him fucking brutally. I put his career in jeopardy." He pushed his almost-black hair over his shoulder. "I'm fucking sorry as hell. I feel like shit." The big Samoan looked to Sheamus. His strong face looked almost childlike. "Sheamus, just fuck, what do I say? 'I'm sorry'? It's not enough. I'm fucking tormented with regret."

Instead of being angry or even acknowledging the apology, Sheamus simply said what he'd wanted to for days. "Why?"

Before Reigns could answer, Seth stood, fisted clenched. "What the fuck?!"

Ambrose popped quickly between Reigns and Rollins. "Seth, don't do this. Just hear him out." He kept a palm on Seth's chest. "Man, you don't want to hit Roman."

Rollins was shaking. "You know, Dean, you're right. It's this lying, deceptive motherfucker I should knock the fuck out." His eyes bore into Sheamus and Rollins' nostrils flared as they always did when his anger was intense. "Fucking move," He said to Ambrose as calmly as possible. Dean tried to give a Seth light-heatred little shake on his shoulder. "Fucking move, Dean!" Rollins yelled. Then his voice lowered to an eerie quiet calm. "Or so help me, God – I. Will. Fucking. Bash. Your. Face. In."

Ambrose backed off slowly and allowed Seth to pass. "Damn, Seth, please!" Sheamus called after him.

Rollins looked back at the bus exit. "You wanna talk love?" He shook his head with anger. "Lies kill it. Deception kills it." He headed down the steps and made one more statement to the redhead. "Fuck you, Sheamus." And Seth was gone.

The Irishman put his head in his hands. "Man, listen …" Ambrose started.

"Just not now," Sheamus told him. "Just please go." The two Shield members left Sheamus alone with his pain. He whispered to no one, "God I fucked up." He was distraught. "Goddamn, I do fucking love ya, Seth. I do."

_For you that love a love story and wanna kill XTL every time I write in the drama and fights – sorry :/ - I kinda thrive on the ups AND downs of love because that's real-life love._

_And I do feel that Seth may have overreacted. However, I feel him. He had just made his love for Sheamus clear and then within 24 hours finds out that Sheamus lied to him. And not just Sheamus – but THREE of his friends. He's hurting. I think he needs some time. But I see S&S loving each other for a long time :) Love, XTL._


End file.
